Done
by AnimeLover796
Summary: I'm done being Alec Lightwood, i'm done with this sad existence, i'm just...done. Warning: abuse, future lemons. All human, no powers
1. Done

It's funny what images pop into your head when you think of child abuse. What do you picture? A beaten down, filthy apartment in the middle of nowhere. A drunken father with tattoos and a stained wife-beater that hasn't showered for weeks. A no good whore mother who ignored all the signs. And a shy, introverted kid who keeps to himself to avoid other people hurting him like his father.

Only one of those things is true for me, which is probably why no one knows my secret.

My name is Alec Lightwood, and I am physically, mentally, and utterly abused by my father.

Now, let me clue you into my life. I have two brothers and one sister. Jace is adopted, Max is the youngest, and Isabelle is the middle child, I am the oldest. My parents are successful businessmen, and are rarely home. We have an extravagant house, white picket fence and all, with fresh green grass, a double garage, a gorgeous porch, expensive cars, an inground pool, anything you could want.

Pictures of us hang in the hallways, well pictures of them. Pictures of Jace winning all his soccer games and throwing the winning 50 yard pass at the homecoming game. Pictures of Izzy crossing the finish line at a track meet, others of her at the top of the pyramid at a football game. Pictures of Max at his first baseball game, another of him and Jace at the beach playing volleyball.

I am in not one of these pictures.

It has always been, and always will be my job to take care of my young brothers and sister. It has been my job since I was seven, and according to my parents, old enough to take care of their children.

Although my parents were never really loving, things were okay, but that was only until one day things took a turn for the worst.

At the ripe age of ten, I was sure I was gay. Having never looked at a girl in a romantic way and never seeming to take my eyes off jace, I was sure pretty quick. As it turns out, my father was pretty sure too.

Between work being stressful, me being gay, and my mother having an affair; my dad snapped. You see, my father wasn't mad about my mother's lovers, for her had them too. He was just jealous that he wasn't good enough. But he never left her, and she never left him, strictly to save face. But still, it ate away at him.

Work was 24/7 for him, he liked it that way, but one day his strongest investors pulled out of his company, he lost millions, not that it really affected our lavish life style, but once again, he was angered that they left him for another company, because he wasn't good enough.

And finally, one day, he came early to pick me up from the park and saw me kiss another boy, an innocent 10 year old kiss. But that was it, I was no longer Alexander Lightwood his son, I was Alec lightwood, a _faggot. _

At first he didn't say anything, he pulled me by my arm into the car with a red and angry face, and drove until we reached a hotel just down the road from our house. I was scared and he knew it, he fed off of it, he got pleasure from it. It was silent all the way up into the room, and I was shaking. I remember getting to the room and waiting what seemed years before he slid the room key into the door.

I don't remember much after that.

All I really remember from that night was him pushing me into the room and beating me til was completely black and blue. Oh and don't forget red, there was a lot of red, a lot of blood. And then I blacked out after some point.

I remember waking up from a bucket of cold water being splashed on my face. Everywhere hurt. He spit in my face, and told me no son of his would be a stupid faggot. And in a moment of stupid boldness, I told him that if that was the case, he would have no son.

Needless to say, I didn't leave that hotel room for a while.

After a week of intense pain, he finally told me to get my gay ass back to the house and act like this never happened. And that I did. I walked home in the rain, finally coming through the door black and blue and in so much pain. Isabelle looked up worry in her eyes, and as she asked me how my friend's house had been (the story my father told my family). Suddenly she stopped halfway through, she ran to my side to ask me what happened, and I passed out.

I woke up later in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia and police surrounding me asking questions, I told them I got jumped and didn't know what they looked like, and luckily when my father dragged me away at the park I had left my wallet there, so I just said it was stolen. I was easily believed, and that was the end of it.

Except not exactly the end of it.

After that my father grew to deal with the fact that I was gay, but his anger never faded, and it never would. He only makes it home about once or twice a month, but everytime he comes home I make sure no one else is in the house, cause sometimes I can't muffle my screams well enough.

He takes out whatever frustrations he has on me, sometimes he screams and calls me Maryse after my mother, calling her an ungrateful bitch and asks why he's not good enough while he chokes the breath out of me.

Sometimes he screams and calls me Morgenstern and swears he's going to kill me and beat his company while he repeatedly punches my face at full force.

Sometimes he just yells about how everyone in this family is a no good piece of shit except him while he decorates my back with horrible raised lashes from his belt, he favors when he manages to hit me with the metal clip at the end.

But the problem is never me. It's never because I'm gay. I'm just the one who fucked up first, and there for his punching bag, his puppet, his ragdoll. And somehow for the past eight years I've managed to keep this a secret.

I would leave, I really would, except he tells me everytime he's through with me that if I ever tell a soul what he did, he would beat Izzy, Jace, and Max so hard they would never see again. So I continue to lie to my family and tell them that all my bruises and broken ribs are from my karate and kick boxing class, they believe me, because who would ever think perfect daddy could do such a thing.

And I guess that's my fault. My fault for sending them fake postcards from my father so they think he cares. And making sure that on every birthday I have a gift to put in my mother's hand for Isabelle, Jace, and Max so they won't know she forgot, and its my fault for hiding my disgust when her face looks just as surprised as their's when they open the gift and shower her in thank yous because she didn't know what the gift was in the first place.

And its my fault for scheduling every doctors appointment as Robert, for signing every card as mom and dad, for signing every school permission slip as Maryse, for taking every family video, for food shopping, for making sure homework gets done, for putting Christmas presents under the tree from mom and dad, for secretly going to every parent teacher conference saying they were at work, for making it so they don't know the truth.

The truth that out father is an abusive fuck who doesn't know shit about his family. The truth that our mother doesn't love us, never wanted any of us, and just wants to look good in front of her snobby coworkers. The truth that I have been screwed out my own happiness over, and over, and over again.

The truth that I'm 18 and have never gotten a birthday present from my parents. The truth that I have to constantly sacrifice for them because for some dumb fucking reason I want to do it. Because if I don't they will have to live my life. And my life sucks, and I want my life to be over.

And if it's not an even bigger punch in the face that my parents don't love, my siblings that I try so damn hard to protect don't even really like me. At school I'm that weird kid with long hair covering his eyes in a black turtle neck and black hoodie with black pants to hide all his black bruises (not that they know that). I'm the kid with the headphones sitting alone in a cafeteria with hundreds of kids because he's not cool enough to sit with his quarterback brother and cheerleader captain sister, not cool enough to sit with anyone.

I'm the kid that either goes unnoticed, or is pushed into lockers. And quite frankly, I'm _tired. _I'm tired of being no one, I'm tired of the bullshit, I just wanna fit in, but it's hard to fit in when you flinch when someone tries to touch you or cringe when a girl flirts with you. I just wanna be a normal kid, I wanna go to school and talk to my friends and not be the secret parent of my siblings. I just wanna be me, whoever that is. I'm done being Alec Lightwood, i'm done with this sad existence, i'm just...done.


	2. Secret Amdirer

**AN: I want to start by thanking everyone that read and reviewed! It means a lot to me! Anyways here chapter 2!**

"_Alexander Lightwood!"_

_Alec looked up from his bed with wide eyes. He didn't know why he was surprised, he knew everytime his father came home what would happen. Sometimes he just hoped it would be different, but it was never different, probably never would be._

_Gaining some courage he slowly walked to his door. With slight hesitance he began to twist the knob when the door suddenly shot open, smacking him in the face and breaking his nose with a gut wrenching "crack" sound. Blood gushed from his face, but he didn't feel a thing. If he let himself feel, it would only hurt more._

"_Get the fuck up you coward! Everyone in this goddamned family is a weak ingrate! I put all my time and money into this family and this is how you fuck-ups repay me?! By being weak fucking cowards?! Unbelievable!"_

_Alec let his words fade into the background. He focused on this unbelievably familiar feeling of being scared. Fear had always been his best friend, it was the only friend he had. It was the one thing he could always count on, he would be afraid, and he would hate himself for it. Fear and self-loathing, the only stable emotions he had left. It was almost funny. Almost._

"_Are you even listening to me Maryse?! You stupid fucking whore!"_

_Instantly Alec knew this would be a bad one. Whenever he called him Maryse it was always a terrible beating, one that would take weeks of recovery, except he only had two short weeks until his father's next visit, so the wounds never healed._

_Suddenly Alec felt the crack of a fist against his Jaw. It was quickly followed by a swift kick to his ribs that literally took his breath away. He could feel his insides burning, god how he just wanted to die._

"_You answer me when I'm talking to you Maryse!"_

_Robert then picked him up by the front of his collar, turned him around, and slammed his face into the ground. His head was pounding, he knew what was coming next._

_Without an ounce of hesitation Robert ripped off Alec's shirt and threw it to the ground. _

"_Get against the wall you ungrateful bitch"_

_Alec knew if he didn't listen the beating would only get worse, so as fact as could (which really wasn't very fast) he limped over to the wall, poorly preparing himself for the worst._

_Not even a second later Alec felt the crack of Robert's belt against hi s tender skin. On his back, legs, and shoulders. The metal clip always hit in a well-aimed spot just at his lower back. He screamed. Robert laughed. He cried, Robert laughed some more. Eventually he black out, the pain taking over his senses._

And that was how I, Alec Lightwood, woke up for school this morning. In a crumpled ball of pain and misery against my bedroom wall. Apparently I had the good sense to wake up in the middle of the night and lock my bedroom door after the beating. And that, I was thankful for. No one should have to see my body after the years of damage Robert has done to it. It was hideous. Even I hated looking at it.

With every ounce of resilience I had I silently made the journey to my bathroom. I felt like my whole body protested and ached with a fire only known to hell. I struggled to hold in my groans of pain as I finally made it to the door.

Looking in the mirror I knew I looked like shit. One of my eyes was completely swollen shut. My jaw was completely purple and my nose was definitely crooked and veering way to far to the left.

My whole body was caked in blood and sweat. My hair was completely matted to my forehead because of it. My stomach was covered in knuckle shaped bruises. I didn't even bother to look at my back, I could feel how bad that looked.

Somehow ridding myself of my pants and boxers I made it into my shower not bothering to check the temperature. The water burned my skin in the most satisfying way, it was the only way I ever felt clean. I knew my skin would be singed red but it was the only comfort I had after the beatings. It's not like I could ever tell Jace and Izzy. _That'll be the day…_

Quickly soaping myself up I rinsed off and got out to get ready for the day, covering my back and abdomen in gauze and ace bandages to stop the blood flow. Then I sadly walked over to my make-up bag. On days when Robert got particularly rough I would have to put foundation on so that my wounds didn't look as bad, last night was one of those nights. And thank god for me it was 3 am when he came storming in and everyone was asleep.

Applying the cover up on my eye and jaw I brushed my hair down so it covered most of the damage that was done. Perfect. I threw on my favorite black band shirt and a crimson red hoodie with holes in the sleeves for my thumbs, maximum comfort. I carefully bent down to put on my jeans so I wouldn't reopen my back wounds and then gave myself a once over in the mirror to make sure nothing was to noticeable. Good as new, well not really, but I could pull it off well.

Making my way down stairs I instantly heard the quiet murmurs of breakfast small talk. Taking a deep breathe I willed myself to walk normally into the kitchen and poor myself a bowl of cereal.

Good cereal is normal, just be normal.

" Hey Alec what's wrong with your face!"

Alec _could _always count on Max to be blunt.

"Nothing much buddy I just got roughed up a little at boxing last night."

"That seems to happen to you a lot doesn't it?"

Shit. "Well, to be honest I'm not that good Max, that's why I'm taking classes." Wow, way to be a role model for your little brother….

Suddenly Jace glomped his way into the kitchen, an air of confidence and arrogance as usual.

"Don't worry Alec I'm sure you suck just as much as all the other lamos who take karate and boxing classes." Izzy and Max laughed, Alec hung his head in shame.

"Well this has been nice but if you guys don't mind I'm gonna head over to school now, you ready to go Max?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright bye guys."

As Alec walked by Jace slapped him on the back, "See you there man."

Alec all but doubled over and hissed in pain. He could feel his wounds reopening and the blood seeping into the bandages. The first day was always the worst.

"Alec you okay man?"

Alec looked up to see concern in Jace's eyes. He wouldn't let them worry, he couldn't. They didn't deserve to have his burden placed on them.

"Yeah I'm ok just a little roughed up and sore from last night that's all."

"Wow man must have been some beating"

_Yeah I'd say_

With that Alec walked on outside to his car running through his checklist of things to do that day. Drop off Max at school, go to school, try not to get bullied, pay attention in class, find a quiet place to have lunch, try not to fall asleep, get out after 6th period, go food shopping, write checks in Maryse's name for school lunches and sports uniforms, pick up Max, take Max home, go get a haircut, pick up Max's asthma inhaler, pick out Isabelle's birthday gift from him and his parents, go home, help Max with his homework, cook dinner, shower, read Max a story, put Max to sleep, and then possibly do his own homework if he didn't fall asleep by then. Great…

Finally having dropped off Max, Alec pulled up to his school at 7:15 and went to his locker. He went early to beat the early morning rush, avoiding people was what kept him out of trouble. Quickly putting in his combination Alec opened his locker only to have a note fall out. Reaching down he picked it up and read:

_Dear Blue Eyes,_

_You are gorgeous, and I'd appreciate it if you wore something other than black tomorrow, maybe like white or blue? I don't care, but I'd love to see you not look like you're at a funeral tomorrow. God knows a little color will help hide how pale your skin is. Anyways, please make this horribly in love man happy by brightening up my day with a little bit of color. I'll be looking out for you baby ;)_

_Sincerely, your not so secret- 215-060-0000 admirer_

_Call me baby!_

The note was written in bright pink ink and bubbly letters, and decorated in purple ink with purple hearts all around it. Alec searched for signs of a name, but there was none, just the phone number. Thousands of questions whirled through his mind. Who is this guy? What's his name? How does he know what locker is mine? Why the _fuck _does he like me? WHO IS THIS GUY?

Alec was damned well sure he never did anything to make anyone like him as a friend, let alone a lover. What the fuck is going on? Is this a joke? Then a thought suddenly hit him and stopped him in his tracks

….

….

"_How does he know I'm gay?"_

**OOOOHHH lots of suspense! Keep the reviews coming guys I'd love to hear your feedback or any constructive criticism! HMMMM who is mister admirer? LMAO just kidding you all know who the knight in shining armor is! Maybe you'll see him next chapter…**


	3. Change?

**WILL WE SEE MISTER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR?! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT LADIES AND GENTS!**

Alec went to first period feeling more confused than ever. He never told anyone he was gay, not even his family, his dad being the obvious exception. Aside from that he wasn't attractive in the least, not like Jace and Isabelle who just seemed to radiate beauty, who the fuck was claiming to be in love with him? This had to be a joke. Alec planned to find out.

Quickly pulling out his phone before the math professor Mrs. Seelie walked in he decided to text his mysterious admirer.

"_Hi….um..i got your note. This is a joke right?" _It didn't take long for Alec to receive a reply.

"_Not at all gorgeous! I've had eyes for you since the day I learned of your existence!"_

Alec was stunned. Not only did he have a secret admirer but apparently it was love and first sight. This was exactly what he didn't need right now.

"_Look I don't know who put you up to this but it isn't funny. I don't even know who you are, how do you know me anyway?"_

"_You see more a lot more than you think you do sweetness. In fact, I can see you right now."_

Alec's head shot up in unmasked horror. Looking around the room he saw no one that was openly on their phone, nor anyone giving him any suspicious looks. Who was this guy?

"_Ok can you at least tell me your name?"_

"_Hmmm…no can do cutie. How about this? You let me take you on a date, and I'll give you my name. Deal?"_

Alec didn't even have to think about his answer.

"_No fucking way. For all I know you could be some creepy stalker. I don't need this. If this is some game I encourage you to knock it off."_

"_I'm actually insulted you think my feelings for you would be a game. I assure you I'm very serious. I was serious about my note too. I think a nice white v-neck would do wonders for your eyes babe. Add maybe some black straight legs and a black beanie, hmmm you'd be irresistible, especially if the shirt was a little tight showing off that hidden muscle, I might just faint. Seriously do it, you'd be in my dreams even more than you are now ;)"_

Alec couldn't help the red blush that dusted his cheeks, this guy was unbelievable!

"_Okay, how about we start slow? My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I am 18 years old a senior. I have no hobbies and no friends. I have no desire to date anyone right now; In fact, I would appreciate being invisible this year just as much as I've been for the past 3 years of high school. You approached the wrong guy buddy, I have no desire to date anyone right now and I don't own a white v-neck. So, I hope this clears up the fact that IM NOT INTERESTED."_

"_Not interested right now? I'm sure with the right….persuasion I could get you to fall in love with me. I've waited long enough, and I've grown impatient. How about this blue eyes, Tomorrow you dress up for me and I'll tell you my name, along with how you know me, as long as you agree to go on at least one date with me. Nothing fancy, just a casual lunch and stroll in the park since your still in the closet and everything."_

"_I don't understand. I'm not popular, I don't have friends and I don't have enemies. How the hell did you know I was gay?"_

"_Oh please, first of all girls love you, you just don't notice them because you THINK your invisible. Everyone knows you're the school's regulation hottie who doesn't talk to anyone and keeps his gorgeous muscles to himself. Secondly, you don't date girls you, get dressed in the bathroom at gym, cringe at anything sexual in health class, and hang back and avoid any athletic ego centric male in this school. Those are the basic characteristics of a gay man that any other gay man would see if he had eyes. Not to mention, I would have pined after you even if you weren't gay and prayed for the fucking best. You're gorgeous babe, not to mention smart and humble. You're the perfect package, I have to have you."_

"…_Fine, what the hell, I'll wear the fucking clothes and go on a date with you. Please just stop talking, you're embarrassing me. None of those things are true anwyays. You better not tell anyone about this."_

"_YES! I won't let you down! We're gonna have the best day ever! Talk to you later sweetness! *Smooches*"_

Alec put his head down and sighed heavily. How the fuck did he just agree to a wardrobe change and a date when he planned to reject this clown? Unbelievable. The bell rang shaking him out of his thoughts. Apparently he had texted this guy the whole period and missed the lesson, great.

Standing up and heading for his next class Alec wasn't paying attention and rammed into another person at full force sending them both to the ground. Effectively knocking over both of their books and once again, opening his still aching wounds. Alec clutched his stomach in pain, this day could not possibly get any worse.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Or maybe it could. Looking up Alec saw possibly the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing bright yellow skinny jeans that seemed to be painted on his toned legs. He wore a bright purple cheetah vest that sat on top of a black fish net shirt, effectively showing bits of his defined stomach. His face was exotic, maybe Asian? He wore a sheen lip gloss with bright yellow eye shadow and dark charcoal eye liner, effectively making is bright yellow-green eyes pop.

He was gorgeous. And he was talking, and Alec wasn't hearing a thing.

"I'm sorry say that again?"

"I just asked if you were okay darling, you seemed to take quite a spill there."

"Oh…I'm fine! Just surprised that's all."

The gorgeous stranger smiled at him effectively making him lose his breath. He couldn't help but feel like this guy was familiar….

"I'm sorry… do I know you from somewhere?"

"That depends, if I say yes does that mean I get to hear more of your gorgeous voice?"

Alec blushed furiously. He could tell this guy was definitely a charmer. He was so smooth in his words, his actions were borderline graceful. He was…trouble. Alec wasn't allowed to like anyone, god forbid anyone find out his secret, he would be done for.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I have to go. Sorry again for knocking your books over, it was nice meeting you."

Alec made a beeline for the door. His heart was racing in all the wrong ways. He liked him, that couldn't happen.

"_What if he finds out my secret? He would be disgusted. I could never be with someone that beautiful, there's no way he'd put up with all my bullshit baggage. Besides, I have to much on my plate already, there's no time for relationships. _

Alec knew he was right, but he couldn't help but hope he was wrong. The rest of the school day passed by in a blur, and finally he got out and headed straight to the grocery store. Mentally checking off what they did and didn't need he finished shopping and brought the bags out the car. On his way out, he couldn't help but notice the shopping mall conveniently placed just right across the street.

_Oh right, I have to buy a white v-neck or whatever for this guy._

In a spur of the moment decision Alec walked across the street into the shopping mall. It was so large and intimidating, no wonder he never came here before.

Walking down the huge hall he couldn't help but ogle all the stores wondering which one was right for him.

"_Journey's? That looks like it more down my ally."_

Walking in Alec was immediately bombarded by a woman cashier asking if he needed help. Now, he didn't want to accept, but he was in desperate need of help, he was certainly no fashion guru.

"Um actually, do you happen to have…white v-necks?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

The cashier was actually really very nice. She helped Alec pick out a multitude of clothes. Including a white v-neck, some straight legs jeans in blue black and grey, as well as a nice leather jacket and many colored beanies. They walked around the whole store until Alec also added combat boots and vans to his wardrobe, with some very nice smelling cologne. He couldn't help it, he felt bad if he didn't buy everything the cashier recommended, she was just so nice.

"You know what would do you wonders dear? A haircut! There's a place just two stores over that does the best haircuts in town! I think it would do wonders for your eyes!"

Alec couldn't help but a nervous hand through his hair. Maybe she was right, it was a little on the long side…

"That actually sounds great, how about we ring all this stuff up and I'll go right over there. The cashiers face lit up, looking at her name tag he saw her name was… Tessa. She was really very pretty and ridiculously friendly. Had he been straight he could imagine himself pining for someone like her.

Finally paying for all his clothing Alec journeyed over to the hair salon stylishly named "Good Vibes." He was nervous but a good kind of nervous, excited. He hadn't been excited or even happy in years. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Alec watched in wonder as all his hair began to fall off at the hand of the stylist's scissors. It seemed like he was losing part of himself, but he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about it.

When the stylist was finally done Alec looked at himself in wonder, he was…attractive. He had never felt like he was good looking, only horribly disgusting in comparison to Jace or Isabelle, but now he felt…dare he say, good.

( here's the hair cut guys . )

Alec felt himself walk out feeling slightly confident. He was feeling better than he had in years. Looking at the clock his eyes widened and he hurriedly walked out to the car, he couldn't believe it was 3 o'clock already. He picked up Max, who animatedly gushed over his new change of hair the whole ride home. Luckily for him, Max's sports were canceled today due to rain, which cut his chores for the day in half. He quickly filled out checks for the school lunches, cooked dinner, and set the plates in the microwave for Jace and Izzy who probably had gone out with friends after school.

Worn out, Alec went upstairs and begrudgingly started his homework, only to receive a text message a half hour in.

"_Don't forget to dress nice for me sweety. You know how much I'm looking forward to it. ;) Goodnight blue eyes "_

Alec was afraid to admit that he was excited too. Looking at his bag of new clothes he couldn't help but feel that this was the start of a change for him. He never got his hopes up, his first priority was always going to be his family. But he wanted to fit in, and this was a good start. Right? I mean it certainly couldn't hurt. Finishing up the last bit of his homework he quickly changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants, and drifted off to sleep.

**SOOOO….THIS ONE ENDED ON A SOMEWHAT POSITIVE NOTE! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! AND DO YOU LIKE THE HAIRCUT? TELL ME YOU LOVED IT PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND STRONLY ENCOURAGED BY ME! LOVE ME!**


	4. Doubt

**TYPE or PASTE your text here... First of all I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in literally forever! It has been a crazy hectic year for me and even so that's not fair to you guys! SO! I WILL be uploading on the regular now, even if it kills me haha! ANYWAYS, enjoy this chappy! WARNING: Extreme cute malecnessssssss**

As Alec opened his eyes he started immediately feeling...confused. His head was considerably lighter and colder than usual. Looking across the room, he noticed shopping bags and a neatly folded outfit sitting on his bureau, ready for him when he finished showering. Slowly his memories started coming back to him.

_"The text messages, I'm supposed to be dressing up for this guy today." _Damnit. Today was a day he was both excited for, and dreading. He _hated_ unnecessary attention. And what felt like a happy glow in his heart yesterday now felt like nauseating butterflies in his stomach.

Slowly getting up Alec could still feel the full pain of his injuries from his father's latest beating. Although not as bad a yesterday, the pain was just as crippling as it usually was, and it made Alec sluggish. He couldn't help but wish on every star that Robert lightwood would drop dead this very fucking minute. Bastard.

Quickly popping some advil Alec made his way into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Alec struggled to find the qualities his secret admirer had mentioned in the text messages. He had nice hair now, but he didn't before. He saw he did have a nice muscle build, but he couldn't appreciate it, for that was snatched away from him too. Alec had always loved working out, playing sports (particularly soccer), and staying fit and healthy, soccer was his first love.

But with sports came coaches, team members, and locker rooms. Alec couldn't afford to have someone notice his constant scars and injuries. Scratch that, Robert couldn't afford to have someone notice his injuries. He pulled Alec out of soccer in an instant, claiming _"He was a piece of shit at the game anyway and would only drag the normal non-homo boys down"_ despite his many awards. And now that he takes care of his siblings, he simply didn't have the time. Soccer would have been put on the backburner eventually, he guessed sooner was better than later.

His chest was actually, not quite injured. Sure there were a few bruises and possibly a cracked rib, but it would heal up nicely. Alec Lightwood: 1. Robert Lightwood: 1,000,000,000.

Turning around somewhat Alec could see his back would never be attractive. He had nice, toned muscles, but it was all marred by the permanent belt marks scarring his back. Belt marks, belt buckles, whip marks, cane marks, you name it, he had a scar to match it. Alec, feeling disgusted, quickly turned the shower on and tried furiously to ignore the stinging feeling of the hot water on his back. It made him feel clean and comforted, but stung like a motherfucker, it was a bittersweet comfort.

Hopping out of the shower Alec walked in his room and starred at his clothing.

_" How the hell do I wear this without my bruises showing through?"_

Quickly hatching an idea Alec rummaged through his closet until he found one of the lone tank tops that he owned. Wrapping the injuries in a light ace bandage, Alec put the tank top over top, and then the v-neck over top of that. Alec pulled a triumphant smile, and was happy to find the tank gave the shirt a solid white color and still hid his bruises quite well.

_"wow, I sound like a teenage girl excited she hid her hickeys well."_

Quickly throwing on his black skinny jeans and combat boots, alec walked to the mirror and tousled his hair a bit. He had to admit...he Looked good. This guy really had a great fashion sense.

His new haircut had his bangs sweeping across his forehead, framing his face in a way that made his jaw look stong and angular but didn't cover his eyes. The white v-neck hugged his muscles at just the right tightness, tight enough to show his nice arm and chest muscles, but loose enough to be comfortable and still give off that " I don't care how I look vibe." His black skinny jeans were simple straight legs that showed off his tall 6 foot 1 height. And the combat boots were just his style. Alec felt good, and that was a new feeling for him.

Looking down at his phone he noticed him and max had to leave in about 15 minutes, just enough time to eat some cereal and make sure everything with max was taking care of.

Walking down the stairs Alec once again heard the mid-morning small talk going on and entered without a second glance, walking right up to the counter to pour his cereal.

After about five minutes Alec started to notice it became intensely quiet once he walked in. Turning around he noticed that both Isabelle, Max, and Jace were all starring at him with wide eyes.

_"Oh shit, they can see the scars can't they? What should I say to lead them off? Shit I knew I shoudln't have worn this fucking-_

"OH MY GOD! ALEC!"

Alec jumped at Isabelle's loud outburst. Swallowing down his cereal he tried to answer as normally as possibly.

"W-what, what is it?"

"My god you look hot as fuck! What the fuck happened!"

Alec immediately turned an impressive shade of red. "I-I-Isabelle watch your language in front of Max!"

Looking over Alec noticed Jace laughing at his outburst and Isabelle rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Dude she's right though, you usually dress in that whole "woe is me" black outfit get up. Don't get me wrong it works for you, but i'd bet you'd score a lot more ladies like this, you look good enough to be my wingman, and that's saying something."

Alec couldn't help but feel both good and embarrassed about their compliments, maybe he had been right to be excited for today. Getting caught up in his thoughts Alec thought about how his admirer would react to his change of style, would he be as happy as Isabelle and Jace? For some reason he wanted him to be.

Still musing through his thoughts Alec was interrupted by Isabelle's excited talking.

"So you'll do it right?"

Alec was confused. "I'm sorry, do what?"

Izzy dramatically rolled her eyes,"God does anyone listen to anything I say at all around here? I was asking if you'll sit with us at lunch today? All my friends have been bugging me and Jace to introduce you to them for awhile now anyways. So you'll come right?"

"You should man, me and you haven't had the chance to hang in a while either, can't hurt to grab a quick bite with us." Jace chimed in.

Leave it to Jace to make the understatement of the year. The last time they had quote "hanged" together had been about the fourth grade. They were close, inseparable really. But Jace became popular and Alec was already a closet gay. He was shy and introverted, and within the next year, the beatings started, needless to say the bond never really grew back.

But Alec couldn't help but feel like this was a second chance for him. A chance for him not to be Max, Jace, and Isabelle's parent, but their big brother. A chance for him maybe, to really just be a teenager.

Looking at Isabelle he knew this was an offer he couldn't refuse, so he didn't.

"Yeah I'll eat with you guys, meet in the lunch room?" Isabelle was practically beaming with excitement. "Absolutely! Looking the way you do today, I'm sure the girls will fawn over you more than they already do!"

Alec blushed profusely. "I seriously doubt it, but thanks. I gotta go now, try not to be late again, the secretary has been on my ass to remind you and Jace to show up on time."

Jace gave a quick snort. "Will do _mom_" Alec smiled bitterly. It was nice to joke around with Jace again, but Jace didn't know how true calling Alec mom was, he certainly _felt_ like their mother most of the time.

Packing Max up in the car, Alec dropped him off unceremoniously at his 1st grade elementary school and drove off to Eastern High. He was feeling nervous but excited, he could this though. _He could do this couldn't he? _

Finally pulling up to the parking lot he realized his chat with Jace and Izzy had made him a tad bit later than he was used to, and the mid-morning hallway traffic was in full blast. great.

Getting out of the car Alec swung his bag around his shoulder and walked towards the doors. Already he could feel the stares he was getting burning a hole in his back. Now he remembered why he didn't like attention, it made him fucking nervous, like he was doing something wrong.

The hallways were even worse, he could hear the not-so-silent whispers about _"whose that hot boy?, Alec Lightwood? No way!" _it was rather nerve-wracking.

Getting to his locker proved to be even more difficult than navigating the busy halls. There were so many people blocking his was, some boys shoving his shoulder to get by, and most girls shoving scantily clad breasts to get attention. How did Jace and Izzy actually _like_ this attention.

With a sigh of relief Alec made it safely to professor Seelie's room and sat down in his usual seat. As soon as he sat down he heard the sharp ping of his phone going off.

_"Well well well blue eyes, boy was I right. You look absolutely delicious in that v-neck, you better watch it, I think all the girls are going to try to eat you, along with myself of course ;)"_

Alec was sure he was blushing from his head to his toes. This guy really knew how to lay it on thick.

_"Ummm...thank you I guess. I gotta say I actually like this outfit, you have a nice fashion sense whoever you are. Which reminds me about your part of the bargain, you said you would tell me who you are and how I know you."_

_"Why thank you! You should never doubt my fashion expertise! It rivals that of even coco chanel! And not so fast my little cherub! It was also part of the deal that you would go on a date with me! I will tell you my name when we settle on a date!"_

Looking around the room Alec was feeling somewhat frustrated, he saw no man in this room that was looking at their phone, only taking notes, or sleeping. He just wanted to know already goddammnit!

_"Fine! How about tonight at 7, meet me at takis, the last booth on the right."_

He quickly received a text back. _"Absolutely gorgeous, see you then darling :)))))"_

Putting his phone down Alec felt conflicted. He was...excited to meet his secret admirer, but at the same time, he still felt like this was all going to be some sick joke where everyone would pop out of their hiding spots and point and laugh at his humiliation.

The rest of his classes passed by in an utter daze, until finally, lunch time hit. Alec was so preoccupied by his flirty admirer that he forgot about the challenge he had to face before even going on a date with prince charming, sitting at lunch with his siblings.

Now that wouldn't sound too bad at first, but he was not kidding when he says Isabelle and Jace are the most popular kids in the school. Even though they are juniors the seniors still kissed the ground they walk on. Everyone knows they're beautiful beyond comparison. He wanted to be closer to them again, but now he's not so sure he can do this.

Walking into the lunch room Alec was immediately reminded of why he either sat alone or just skipped lunch altogether, the cliques were ridiculous. The room was as crowded as ever but even through the masses of people he could spot Jace and Isabelle's table. All the people were laughing, they were beautiful, and happy, and normal. Everything Alec wasn't.

If Alec was ever certain about anything it was that he would never fit in with anyone at that table. No. Fucking. way.

Just as he decided to make a bee line for his usual table by himself Isabelle made eye contact with him and waved him over cheerfully. Hell no. pretending not to see her Alec ran to his usual table, plopping down and preparing himself for 45 minutes of solitude.

He should have known it was not going to be that easy though. Not even five minutes later Alec felt a tap on his shoulder. Isabelle.

"What the hell Alec didn't you see me wave you over?"

"Ummm...no...i mean yes..its just.."

"What Alec you don't want to sit with us?" Isabelle surprisingly looked reall hurt by this idea, why did she want him to sit with her anyway?

"No Izzy you know its not that, its just...i dont known any of those people, won't it be...awkward?"

Izzy smiled in response. "Of course not, they'll love you Alec, and I'm sure you'll love them! Now come on! Jace is waiting!"

Isabelle easily hooked arms with him and started navigating him to their table smiling to herself a little bit. Alec was curious as to what she was so happy about, she had to be up to something.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Izzy looked at him and had a content smile on her face, but her eyes looked oddly reminiscent.

"That was the first time you called me Izzy and not Isabelle in nearly 10 years Alec, I feel like I just got a glimpse of the old you a little bit, the old us I mean, its nice. I really have missed you Alec."

Alec didn't know what to say. He didn't notice that he spent so much time being their parent that he really _wasn't_ their brother anymore, but Izzy and Jace didn't know that, they just thought he was closed off, which he was, but for good reason.

Alec was about to respond when he was interrupted by Isabelle, apparently they had reached to table and introductions were to be made.

"Hey guys you all know my brother Alec, hes going to sit with us now. Alec this is Clary, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Tessa, Will, Jem, Camille, Aline, Jace, Sebastian, Jonathon, and of course, Magnus Bane.

Looking at them closely they all seemed like an odd bunch, Clary was an artsy looking red head, beautiful, but definitely not a cheer leader like Izzy. Also, Jace seemed to be giving Clary googley eyes, funny, she didn't seem like the type of girl he would go for.

Simon was your typical star wars geek but was oddly charming and had gorgeous hazel eyes. Maia looked like a complete ethnic princess, she just gave off this fierce regal aura but was incredibly sweet, she was holding onto Jordan's arm, so they must be dating.

Tessa, Will, and Jem were all peculiar beauties. Tessa looked graceful, almost wise but sweet in that girl next door way. Will was tall dark and handsome and looked like a big class clown. While Jem had this stunning silver hair that added to his natural charm.

Camille and Aline were very much barbies. Camille was definitely your typical blonde bimbo and looked to be somewhat evil, Alec vowed to keep his distance from her. Aline was...really Trying to hit on him right now. She was a beautiful Asian girl, but she dressed in ways that made Alec uncomfortable and kept batting her eyelashes at him, he would have to stay away from her too.

Then there was Jace, Sebastian, and Jonathan, who were all your stereotypical jock eyecandy, except no one could compete with Jace's ridiculous angel like good looks.

Finally Alec's eyes zeroed in on a gorgeous man. Not a gorgeous man, the gorgeous man who had bumped into yesterday, he looked just as handsome as he did then, he locked eyes with Alec and smiled hugely and held out his hand.

"Magnus Bane love, pleased to make your heavenly acquaintance"


	5. Magnus Bane

**So this is chapter 5 of done, and hopefully i will be able to keep updating this regularly!** **BUT PLEASE READ WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY! Not only am i an avid fanfiction writer, i am also an avid fanfiction reader, and the other day i stumbled upon a fanfiction with almost the exact same plot base as this one you are reading. Not only that, but some of the sentences were taking completely from my story. I continued to read all the chapters this user has of this story, and i actually am enjoying it to some degree, but probably because it is MY STORY. I'm kind of a non-confrontational person so im not sure what i should do about this, should i message the writer and ask them to take it down? im flattered they like my plot line that much, and i wouldn't have been angry had they just messaged me before hand. Im not sure how i should approach this situation, maybe in your reviews you guys can help me out? and if you message me ill send you the link to the story so you can tell me if you think its copied, i would appreciate that alot! Thanks guys! Anyways Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously from chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_Finally Alec's eyes zeroed in on a gorgeous man. Not a gorgeous man, the gorgeous man who had bumped into yesterday, he looked just as handsome as he did then, he locked eyes with Alec and smiled hugely and held out his hand._

_"Magnus Bane love, pleased to make your heavenly acquaintance"_

Alec held out his hand in a daze, he was just as gorgeous as he was yesterday.

"H-hi I'm Alec. I believe we met yesterday." Magnus chuckled. "Oh yes I remember you, you attempted to run me over and end my fabulous life running out the door yesterday right?" Alec blushed profusely and stuttered out a quick apology, taking a seat next to Isabelle, Magnus, Aline, Camille, Simon, and Clary.

Isabelle turned to Alec and Magnus, confusion present in her eyes. "I'm sorry, did i miss something? How do you two know each other?" Magnus glanced towards Alec with a mischievious glint in his eye.

"Yesterday your brother ran me down on our way out of Seelie's class. For a blushing beauty, he sure is a man of steel, nearly killed me with that fall to the floor. It was worth it though, he certainly did gain the killer Lightwood good looks." Magnus sent Alec a flirty wink that again had Alec struggling to keep his emotions in check. He already ran this through his head, He could not like this man, it would just cause too much trouble he couldn't afford to be in at this moment.

Isabelle threw a sarcastic smile towards Alec. "Yeah, but only recently did he start dressing like a human of this century to show it. He may have gained the looks but the fashion sense flew right over his head."

Alec rolled his eyes. " I've told you a million times Izzy, I dress for comfort, not style. No one else is wearing my clothes so they don't need to worry about how i look. I guarantee you i will never need to know the latest fashions nor the difference between business casual and business formal."

"Don't worry man, sitting at this table you'll know the difference between business casual and business formal in all of point two seconds, even if you don't want to." Simon interjected.

Alec laughed, knowing Isabelle, Simon was probably right about that.

Alec was just about to reply to Simon when suddenly Aline Penhallow snaked her way down onto the open bench seat next to Alec, sitting so close to him she was nearly in his lap.

"I for one have always thought Alec looked like a modern day Adonis no matter what he wore, although i do prefer his current attire, or nothing at all would be nice." As she spoke Aline pushed her boobs towards his face, showing off the ample cleavage that was barely hidden in her mini tank top. She crossed her legs for show, making them seem endless in her tiny mini skirt. Come to think of it didn't this school have a dress code? Cause Alec was sure this outfit would not fit the qualifications. Staring at Alec, she fluttered her black lashes right and swung her hair of her shoulder, obviously trying to get his attention.

Aline was a seductress no doubt, and Alec felt bad that her efforts were lost on him. But he was not interested, never would be in fact. But that didn't stop his face from burning with embarassment, which Aline took as encouragement and put her hand on his upper thigh. Fuck. This was not good. Alec felt his nervousness bubble up bile to his throat.

Fnally, noticing his tense body language, Jace intervened.

"Back off Aline. He's not into your fuck-at-first-sight policy like all your other boy toys." Aline barely even flinched. "Well, if your ever interested Alec, you know where to find me." She made a show of slipping a piece of paper into Alec's pocket, nearly grazing his dick in the process, and walked away sending a well aimed wink his way. What the fuck just happened?

Alec looked to Isabelle in confusion. "Is she always like that?" Isabelle snorted at Alec's confusion.

" Just with the boys she likes, which is apparently every male at Eastern. Don't let her bother you, she just likes to casually fuck the whole school. If you show you're not interested, she'll will eventually back off."

Just as Isabelle finished speaking Alec heard the notorious _ping _of his phone going off. He had a feeling he knew who it was texting him.

_"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to ask you to dress up today. All these girls getting close to you for your precious goods is making me jealous ;)"_

Jesus was this guy everywhere?

_"Don't worry, the last time i was straight, so was Ellen Degenerous. I dont think you have to worry about me hooking up with any of these girls."_

Alec smiled at his own comment. He was starting to get better at this whole conversation thing.

_"That does make me feel somewhat better. But maybe a little kiss from you after our date will completely reassure me of your sexuality."_

If Alec's face wasn't burning before, it certainly was on fire now. Alec quickly responded _"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"_

A second later Alec got the reply

_"Just hopes and dreams baby, make them come true?"_

Alec's words were caught in his throat, he wasn't sure how to reply to that one, so he just went with his gut.

_"We'll see"_

After his last text Alec turned off his phone, he couldn't handle texting this charmer anymore, he had more charisma than damn Aladdin, and Alec couldn't keep up. When he looked up from his phone he found everyone in deep conversation but Magnus was staring intently at him, as if looking for something that Alec was missing. Alec was about to comment when Jace brought him out of his reverie.

"Alec, me and the guys were just talking about joining up for some soccer tomorrow night, and i know i could kill with you on my team, you game?"

Alec was thrown for a loop on this one. He hadn't played soccer (with people) in years. Sometimes he would just walk down to the local rec center to dribble and shoot by himself, but only around 3am when he was sure Robert wouldn't find him. Not to mention was dangerous to play with his injuries still healing.

Jace was giving him a cheerful look with an oddly hopeful look in his eyes. To alec the message was clear. Are you in, or are you out. This was his chance to fit in, and goddamnit he wasn't gonna let Robert Lightwood stop him from getting closer to his siblings again. Not now, not ever. Fuck Robert.

"Yeah, i'm game." Jace and a few of the guys cheered and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"You better knock that ego of yours down Jace, i'm kicking your ass this time." Jordan joked.

Jace literally laughed in his face. " Yeah keep dreaming" pointing at Alec he said, " with this MVP over here you have zero chance of winning. I can't even win against him."

All the guys turned and starred at him in awe. There it was again, that damn unwanted attention.

Alec looked down bashfully. "Nah i'm not that good, haven't really played recently." That much was true. Robert's beatings had been especially rough lately. Robert was getting sloppy. Usually he would always arrange for everyone to be out of the house and it would never be too bloody, not like the first time it happened.

But lately Robert wouldn't even wait for the house to be empty anymore. He would stalk into Alec's room at odd hours of the night and beat him especially rough. Making it bloody and noticeable. Alec's bruises and injuries were getting harder to hide. It was bothersome.

Jace just waved off Alec's comment. "Bullshit man. I see you play every now and then when i go on morning runs, you're just as good as you've always been, if not better. I always wondered why you didn't join the school team and play seriosuly. You could seriously play better than any of these shitheads over here," he said pointing to Jordan, Seb, and John.

None of the guys even felt offended by Jace's comment and just laughed, shoving his shoulder telling him to fuck off. Jordan chimed in, "Why don't you tryout man? The season already began but if coach sees you're good he'll thrown you on in a second. God knows we need help. What position you play?"

Before Alec could even say no Jace answered for him. "Center forward and striker, and he's damned good at it to, i've never seen a striker so fast."

This was getting out of hand, he couldn't have ideas like this being planted in everyone's head. Again, teams meant locker rooms, locker rooms meant taking off your clothes in front of people. Beatings, Bruises, questions, police, etc. This was not happening.

"Sorry guys, i'm not really interested, i don't do school teams, too serious. I kind of just was lay low and relax for the rest of the year." Jace snorted at that. "Well you certainly failed at that Al, half the girls here have wanted your dick since freshman year, and now since its your senior year, they're coming at you full force. Get ready for a year endless women buddy, I see some serious titties in your future."

Alec cringed at Jace's crudeness. All the guys made comments about how jealous they were of him, but why? Alec certainly felt good in these clothes, but its just been one day, there is no way people have actually liked him since his freshman year.

"What are you talking about Jace? I've made a concious effort to _avoid_ everyone in this school until graduation, not make them love me. Nobody has ever wanted me."

Isabelle chimed in this time. "Alec are you playing dumb? Or just dense? Your whole bad-boy-silent-type thing has been attracting girls since day one. Do you know how many girls ask me to introduce you to them in a _day_? How about in a _week?_ I'm telling you, its obscene. And quite annoying i might add."

Alec guessed that this information was supposed to make him feel good, but in reality it only made him feel nauseous. So people really _were_ looking at him. People looking at him meant people looking at his body. People _noticing _things, things like bruises. And him hanging out with Jace and Isabelle would only increase the amount of eyes on him. But this was a risk he was willing to take, he valued his family more than anything else. He wouldn't lose them forever, he worked to dammned hard to keep them happy, and was tired of being alone, he was ready to just be _normal. _

The bell ringing signaling lunch's end pulled Alec out of his thoughts. Gathering his stuff, everyone at the table started saying goodbye. Surprisingly, all the guys were really cool and accepted him into the group with open arms. He was glad only Jace had slapped him on the back as a goodbye, he had to stop doing that, it was killing Alec's sore bruises.

And as it turns out, Alec was right, but was still mildly surprised when Jace stopped to kiss Clary goodbye. he _knew _he saw Jace giving her looks, so they really were together. Good for him, Jace managed to pick a girl that looked like a decent human being.

The girls, other than Camille and Aline, were cool. Camille was rather stand-offish and didn't say goodbye, but he rather not know her personally either, her and Aline just _looked _like trouble. Tessa and Maia both gave Alec a slight hug goodbye and a warm smile, they seemed like great people.

Finally Alec turned around to say goodbye to Isabelle only to come face to face with none other than Magnus Bane. Magnus looked down at Alec, smiling, which says a lot about him givin Alec's impressive height. Jesus, he was so tall and handsome, Alec would put down good money that he was not single, and hadn't been in a long time.

Suddenly, Alec felt a soft hand on his cheek. Looking up he noticed it was Magnus' hand he was feeling. Alec was in complete awe. He couldn't help but stare into his feline like eyes. They were beautiful. His facial structure was angular but graceful in a way that made him captivating. Alec was at a loss for words.

"M-Magnus, w-what are you-" Cutting him off, Magnus placed a well manicured finger to Alec's lips and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You better show up later blue eyes, I'm anxiously looking forward to my kiss." stepping back Magnus sultrily looked over his body and then trapized out of the lunch room, leaving Alec stunned and in a whirlwind.

_"Blue Eyes? The only one who calls me that is...He couldn't- theres no way he saw my text messages is there? And what does he mean he'll see me later? No. It's just a coincidence- He couldn't be...No. Theres no way. There is absolutely no fucking way on this very fucking planet that i could be liked by Magnus Bane."_

It was 5 o'clock and Alec sat tossing a soccer ball in his bed. His mind was in such a panic he had already done all his chores for the next week. He coudln't stop thinking about what Magnus had said. He replayed it over and over again in his head for the whole day, and he had come to two conclusions.

One: He really wants his admirer to be Magnus Bane

Two: He was going to be real fucking upset if it wasn't Magnus Bane, because now he can't stop thinking about Magnus Bane.

The suspense was killing him, he had thought about texting his admirer time and time again to straight out ask if he was Magnus, but couldn't endure the embarrassment and questions if it _wasn't _indeed Magnus. Getting frustrated he eventually turned off his phone and threw it on his bed out of sight.

Feeling jumpy and nervous, Alec decided to just go to Takis early and wait for his admirer to show up. He coudln't stay in this house for another minute or his head was going to explode. Picking up his keys he double checked everything over in his mind. Max was at his usual afternoon babysitter's house, the house was clean, Izzy and Jace aren't dead, Dinner is already on the stove, parents aren't home, everything was good.

Walking down the stairs Alec was greeted by both Jace and Izzy watching TV on the couch. He felt odd in this situation, he never really leaves the house when they're here. Should he tell them he's leaving, or should he just go? Deciding on the silent route Alec picked up his jacket and made a beeline for the door.

Just as he was about to reach it Jace stepped in. " Hey Alec where ya goin'?"

_Dammnit. _This was a meeting he did not want to explain. "I'm ugghh...meeting up with a friend for dinner soon."

Jace looked at him skeptically. " You have friends?"

Alec felt like he just got slapped. It wasn't because of _what _Jace said, it was just Jace's nature to be blunt and crude. It was because what he said was _true._ Alec _didn't _have friends. He was a lone ranger. Not by choice. By demand.

Izzy elbowed him hard in the stomach. "JACE! How could you say something like that?!"

Jace screamed. "OW! You know i didn't mean it like that Alec! You just never bring any friends over or anything, in fact, you don't even mention any, so it just surprised me thats all! We all know your a nice and like-able guy, no need to get so violent Izzy!"

Still Izzy slapped Jace on the back of his head and then smiled up at Alec. " Have a nice time with your friends Alec!'

Alec couldn't help but smile over Izzy's protective nature. She had always been like that, trying to protect Alec from the world even since they were little. But she couldn't protect him from everything. And if she ever tried to protect him from Robert, she would get hurt. Which was why he was especially careful around Izzy. She always knew what Alec was feeling even before he did, even now that they aren't as close as they used to be. So he made sure whenever Robert was around he avoided her like the plague, just to make sure she never knew what was going on.

Stepping into his car Alec realized just _how much _he missed Izzy. She had always been his rock. Even though she was younger than him she always acted like a big sister. He could tell her anything. He wanted so bad to just tell her _everything. _That he was gay, that he was sad and broken and _abused _and tired. He wanted to cry on her shoulder and just tell her how weak he felt all the time. But he couldn't do that, not now, not ever.

Arriving at Takis, Alec stepped into the small homey building and took his usual seat in the back. Alec coudln't help but glance at his watch.

_6:00. Dammnit, I still have a whole hour to kill before he gets here._ When the waitress Ashley walked by, he ordered a simple coffee and allowed himself to indulge in his thoughts for awhile. He was beaming with nevous energy. He couldn't keep his hands still and kept shooting his head up whenever the door would chime signaling a new customer.

After awhile he started to doze off a bit. He was admittedly tired. Sleep was never easy for him. Nightmares were a bitch when you had a lot to be afraid of. He had just began to fall asleep when a velvety voice pulled him back into conciousness.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up. I hope i haven't kept you waiting too long blue eyes. I even showed up half an hour early. Thats a strong feat for someone who constantly has to look this good."

Alec slowly started to raise his head. He knew that voice. He _knew _that voice. It sent tendrills of thrill down his spine. This couldn't be possible.

When his eyes finally reached the face of his admirer, Alec was stunned. He wanted to believe what was in front of his eyes, but couldn't make himself do it. But he was so happy, because god fucking dammnit, it was Magnus Bane.


	6. First Date?

Hey guys! I know its been a while but with school and New York comic con I hadn't had anytime, but now I do! So I figured I should start updating again! Anyway ill keep this brief so you can get on with reading the story. I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews and favorites you give me, they mean a lot. And regarding the person that was copying my story, this is gonna sound dumb, but I really cant remember the name of the story. As soon as I do I will post a link and you guys can tell me what you think! ANYWAYS, here's a brief flashback of the last chapter, enjoy!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Arriving at Takis, Alec stepped into the small homey building and took his usual seat in the back. Alec coudln't help but glance at his watch.

__6:00. Dammnit, I still have a whole hour to kill before he gets here.__ When the waitress Ashley walked by, he ordered a simple coffee and allowed himself to indulge in his thoughts for awhile. He was beaming with nevous energy. He couldn't keep his hands still and kept shooting his head up whenever the door would chime signaling a new customer.

After awhile he started to doze off a bit. He was admittedly tired. Sleep was never easy for him. Nightmares were a bitch when you had a lot to be afraid of. He had just began to fall asleep when a velvety voice pulled him back into consciousness.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up. I hope i haven't kept you waiting too long blue eyes. I even showed up half an hour early. That's a strong feat for someone who constantly has to look this good."

Alec slowly started to raise his head. He knew that voice. He __knew __that voice. It sent tendrils of thrill down his spine. This couldn't be possible.

When his eyes finally reached the face of his admirer, Alec was stunned. He wanted to believe what was in front of his eyes, but couldn't make himself do it. But he was so happy, because god fucking dammnit, it was Magnus Bane

Alec couldn't help but not believe what was in front of his eyes. Magnus Bane. Magnus fucking-perfect Bane was his texting admirer? This had to be a joke.

In his trance-like state of awe he didn't even notice as Magnus sat down across from his and order a java chip cappuccino from the nice waitress, smirking as he took in Alec's surprised demeanor.

" I take it you weren't expecting to see me I guess?" Magnus' voice snapped him back into reality. If he was going to talk to him, he had to make sure he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

"U-um...no, not really. I just- I mean, did Izzy and Jace put you up to this? Cause to be honest if this is joke, its not really funny, not to me anyways."

Magnus scoffed at his accusation. "Darling, I don't know why it's so hard for you to grasp the fact that I like you." Reaching across the table, Magnus surprised Alec by grabbing his hand and holding it in his own. "As creepy as it sounds, I've been watching you for awhile Alexander, and i've always wanted to work up the courage to talk to you, but I never found the right opportunity. That is, until one day I stole your phone number from Izzy's phone when she wasn't looking."

For some reason this made Alec smile. He could just imagine Magnus taking Izzy's phone while she was distracted and sneakily trying to get his number. But no more daydreams, Alec had to get to the point of this meeting so he could hopefully, let him down easy (although it was the last thing he wanted to do).

Alec sighed. "Magnus, you have to understand why i'm confused right now. I mean look at you! You're funny, you're smart, you're kind, and don't forget drop dead gorgeous! What could you possibly get from a relationship with me? I'm just plain old boring Alec, simple as that."

This time it was Magnus' turn to sigh. "Alec, you have to believe that I don't want to "gain" anything out of this relationship. It's not about what's in it for me, all I want is to have the honor of calling you my boyfriend."

Alec was currently debating the pros and cons of this situation. Magnus was a close friend of Izzy and Jace, which means they could easily find out he was gay if he started dating Magnus. Not to mention sooner or later Magnus would have to notice Alec's bruises and question why Alec was attending Max's parent-teacher conferences. And what if Robert found out?

But that question froze Alec right in his tracks. So what if Robert found out? He was already gonna beat the living shit out of him anyway, so why not enjoy his time before and after that happened with Magnus? If he was willing to say fuck Robert and play soccer with Jace and his friends, then maybe he should say fuck Robert and do what he had been thinking about since this afternoon, date Magnus Bane.

Just as Alec was settling on a decision Magnus' voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "Tell you what darling, how about we finish our drinks and you let me treat you to dinner and movie at my place. We can talk and hang out, and if you honestly don't enjoy my company after that, then we'll act like this never happened and I will leave you alone to be as single as you want. Sound good?"

Alec smiled. "Yeah it sounds perfect actually." Magnus beamed at Alec's acceptance and quickly slapped money on the table for their coffees. "Well come on then! I've been dying to watch Fight Club for the last week!"

Alec smiled, fight club always _was _ one of his favorite movies. Magnus was scoring points with him faster than he realized, in fact, Alec was already going to agree to date him even without the movie date.

Walking out of Taki's Alec and Magnus made their way to Magnus' car, which had Magnus written all over it. It was a purple firebird, very vintage, very Magnus. Alec smiled, it seemed Magnus couldn't help but have his personality bursting at the seams in everything he owned, including his car.

But even with all his excitement, Alec was still nervous. This was technically his first date, and he still had heapings of questions for Magnus. As Magnus pulled into the driveway and let Alec out, Alec decided to try and get some more information from Magnus throughout the night.

Making their way into Magnus' house Alec couldn't help but stare. Magnus was not amazing wealthy or anything, he was probably just as wealthy as his family, but his house just felt so...homey. He could smell apple pie from somewhere in the house, presumably the kitchen. There were pictures of Magnus, his father, and his mother lining the walls ranging from when he was a baby all the way to his senior portraits. The house looked so comfortable and lived in, much different from their own immaculate museum-like home.

"Here, my room is just this way handsome" Alec blushed again. Magnus led him up the stairs in what ordinarily would have been an attic, but had been completely redone to be a lavish bedroom complete with its own bathroom, kitchen, and washer and dryer.

The décor was just what he would expect from Magnus. His king sized bed was covered in lush canary yellow blankets and pillows. His carpet was an abyss- like black color that made all his décor pop in contrast. A giant 72 inch flat screen t.v. hung on the wall across from the bed, and finally gorgeous open floor to ceiling windows, not hidden by the matching canary yellow curtains showed the beautiful view of the black night sky filled with stars. Looking closer Alec realized there was a latch where Magnus could go and sit on the roof. It was perfect and so utterly Magnus that Alec couldn't help but crack a huge grin.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, i'm gonna go grab us some popcorn!" Without giving him a chance to answer Magnus bounded down the steps in search of snacks. Walking over to the bed Alec felt nervous sitting where Magnus slept everynight, but as soon as his back hit the comforter, he no longer felt any shame. The bed was just as comfortable as it looked, and Alec quickly decided he could sleep in this bed for the rest of his life.

After quickly taking his shoes off, Alec stretched out his muscles lithely on the bed. He was still sore from Robert's latest beating, and he was sure his rib was broken, but other than that, he hadn't felt this relaxed in a really long time.

Magnus bounded into the room gracefully, popcorn and coke cans in hand ready for consumption. A bed, a movie, popcorn, and soda. This was officially a date.

"So Magnus, when did you um...when did you first...ya know..figure out you liked me...or whatever it is you feel for me?"

Magnus chuckled at Alec's obvious lack of finesse with words. "It was actually about 3 months into our freshman year when I first moved here from California."

" That's impossible. That's 3 years Magnus. 3 _years._" Magnus gave an embarrassed laugh at Alec's obvious shock.

Magnus gave him an exaggerated eye roll. "Yeah, I'm aware darling. You probably don't even remember meeting me. I actually first saw you when I went into grocery store for my mother. I ran into one of the isles to get some granola bars for the morning and you were there with your little brother, Max I believe his name is. He was younger then, around 3 or 4, and sitting in the cart just grabbing things off the shelf and throwing them into the cart. And everytime you would try to chastise him and put it back on the shelf he would say " but Alec, we _need _this!" and give you what I imagine are the most heart breaking puppy dog eyes i've ever seen, and you caved and let him keep whatever he threw in the cart.

The whole scene was so endearing and I could just tell how much you loved the boy. You both looked so alike I thought he was your son and you were just a very young father. And I remember looking at your gorgeous blue eyes and thinking "I want that man." You walked past me without even noticing me. But I was hooked. It was later in the week when I first started school that I saw you in the cafeteria during the freshman lunch period and realized we were around the same age. And from then on, I tried to find ways to approach you.

I quickly became friends with Isabelle, because we both obviously love fashion, but I didn't find out you both were siblings until the next year. I would subtlety find ways to find out more information about you from Izzy, and eventually I found out that Max was your little brother, not your son, and that we were in the same grade. I kept hoping that at some point we'd have classes together, but sophomore and junior year we took completely different courses, and I didn't get the chance to see you again until this year. And then I decided, after 3 long years, it was time to man up, and and go after you. And so, I did."

Alec was taken aback by Magnus' story. He was sure if he ever saw Magnus he would have stopped and looked, twice. How did he not notice Magnus back then? And it was just weird to think that he has had an admirerer since his freshman year, when he was under the impression that he didn't even have a friend.

"Magnus I-I- I don't know what to say." Magnus smiled at him endearingly. "You don't have to say anything, I don't want you to feel pressured into dating me because of my story. I would never push you into anything you didn't want Alec."

Alec smiled. Magnus was truly something else. He could see himself liking someone like Magnus. Really, he could see anyone liking Magnus, he is just so...enrapturing.

Clapping his hands together Magnus dragged him from his thoughts. "Alright! We've talked so much we haven't even noticed were half way through the movie, so I suggest we give up and play a game instead!"

"What kind of game?"

"20 questions! Alec gave a confused tilt of the head. "How do you play that?"

"All you have to do is ask me a question and I have to answer, and then I ask you a question and you have to answer. If you don't want to answer and decide to pass, then the loser has to take off an article of clothing. But you seem to timid for that, so were gonna say the loser is has to reveal something they like about their partner instead."

Alec was glad Magnus changed the stripping penalty, aside from being painfully shy there was no way he could explain his bandaged to Magnus, or any of his brusies for that matter. Revealing something he liked about Magnus was embarrassing, but at least it wasn't dangerous. Turning so that they were cross legged and facing each other, they began the game.

"Alright then darling i'll start us off! So what's your favorite color?"

"Black." Magnus rolled his eyes yet again. "That's not a color thats a shade! I demand you pick an actual color Alec!"

Alec chuckled at Magnus' outburst. " Alright then, i'm gonna say the darkest shade of blue that is almost black then."

"Fine then! I'll just have to accept that you love a colorless life. Now ask away!"

"Alright, ummmm... I guess whats's your favorite color then?"

Magnus starred right into his eyes as he answered. " Blue. The kind that is as deep as the ocean but has specks of a clear diamond blue towards the middnle. The kind that always demands a presence, but has shy undertones, its almost like a cerulean type blue. And it looks ridiculously handsome paired with midnight black hair."

Alec blusehed for the millionth time that day. Magnus was so damn charming all the time. He couldn't keep up with his easy going nature.

Clearing his throat and trying not make a fool of himself, Alec told him to ask the next question/

" Okay then, why are you always by yourself at school?"

Alec didn't even have to think hard about this one. " Because I prefer solitude, it helps keep me focused on m grades and all the stuff I have to do at home." Alec continued so that Magnus couldn't ask another question. " What made you move to Pennsylvania from California?"

" My mother grew up in philadephia, so Pennsylvania was always her home. She always wanted to move back but didn't want to take me out in the middle of school. So we were gonna move right before I started my freshman year, but my father was having out house built and the construction was taking longer then we thought. So I ended up being in 3 months longer than we planned." Alec nodded in consent that he had heard.

The game continued on in this manner. Alec learned that Magnus was 18, planned to study fashion design, has no siblings, loves exotic teas, and wants to travel the world.

Magnus learned that Alec was also 18 (although he was a few months younger than Magnus), planned to study English in college hoping to be a professor someday, has 3 siblings(obliviously), his favorite food is pasta, and his guilty pleasure is Shakespeare.

" So next question! Alec, does your family know your gay?" Alec froze. "No, next question. Magnus o you like cats or dogs?" Magnus looked rather shocked by Alec's abrupt change in the conversation but allowed the conversation to flow.

" I much prefer cats, I have one actually. Named chairmen meow, he's rather possessive which is why I shut him out for out date. Now for my question, why haven't you told your family your gay yet?"

Alec closed his eyes, it seemed Magnus wasn't going to let up on this. " I just never even thought of coming out as an option. I figured my father doesn't approve so the rest of them wouldn't either, and I certainly don't need them always putting me down like he does because im gay. I have enough to deal with." Shit, Alec realized he just let out too much information, this raises questions. _Shit shit shit. _He had to find a way to change the subject.

" How long have you had chairmen?" He sloppily blurted out. _Shit, real convincing Lightwood. _

"Just about 6 months, hes about a year old now, but continuing on. When did your father find out that your gay?"

_Goddammit! This is getting out of hand! _" When I was ten." He quickly jumped into the next question. " What ethnicity are you?" Magnus kept a level face. Alec could tell he wasn't backing down. He was onto him. Big time. " My mother is Indonesian and my father is British," he answered shortly.

There was a pregnant pause before Magnus asked his next question. Alec knew what it was before he even asked. He looked Alec in the eye and seemed hesitant and unsure, which for Magnus was extremely odd.

_Please don't ask, Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't-_

" Alec...does your father treat you poorly just because you're gay? Alec froze, that was a heavily loaded question. Does his father treat him poorly? That is the fucking understatement of the year. And did he want to tell Magnus yes? To scream it from the heavens? Absolutely, but it would only put his siblings in danger. He couldn't tell Magnus. He wanted to, but he couldn't trust him, yet.

In a quiet voice Alec timidly said" Pass." It seemed that was answer enough for Magnus, because Alec saw sudden understanding in his eyes. But this was good, he didn't reveal his father hit him, just that his father didn't really accept him, which is considered somewhat normal for most closeted gays.

Wanting to breeze out the stiff air, Magnus smiled and nodded his head to Alec's quiet answer. "Okay then! Now that you've used a pass you have to tell me something you like about me! Come on i'm curious!"

Shit. Alec had forgot about that part of the deal. Goddammit, he could never win. Feeling nervous Alec stupidly blurted out, " umm,...your face?"

Alec froze. His face? Out of all the beautiful things he could have said about his luxurious body he just said "your face?" nice.

Magnus smiled. "Come on! I want more details than that what exactly do you like about my face blue eyes?"

Alec stammered, he didn't know how to flirt with people, this was beyond his capability.

" I don't know, its just like, your eyes are like, really nice. You have this ugh...really smooth skin, and like your lips look pretty good, just your whole...face, its nice."

Magnus chuckled, " my lips huh?" Alec put his head down blushing at his inability to speak around him. He was just so damn attractive. Looking up he noticed Magnus starring at him.

" You know darling, I was told that to rid me of my jealousy I might receive a special kiss at the end of this date. Is this still in the cards for me?"

Alec reddened, he had forgot about that text message. Magnus had a way with making him say and do bold things he normally wouldn't. The normal Alec wouldn't have even said maybe like he did. But the normal Alec wouldn't even be on this date. So it was clear that "normal Alec" had been thrown out the window. As much as he was afraid of Magnus knowing about him, he was even more afraid of missing this chance with him.

Looking up at him Alec could see the hopeful look in his eyes. Robert be damned, he told himself he wasn't gonna let him control his life anymore. Fuck that. He was gonna do it, he was gonna kiss Magnus because he could, because Robert can't tell him he cant, and fuck because he just _wanted _to like he hadn't wanted anything in a long time.

Leaning forward Alec surprised Magnus by pushing their lips together in a sweet kiss. His lips lingered as Magnus' own started to move against his, the kiss was brief, but it was beautiful.

Pulling back Magnus looked at him with hunger and dove right back in for a second kiss. Alec could feel Magnus cupping his jaw allowing him to tilt his head deepen the kiss even further. Without even realizing the two were moving closer and closer together. Alec tangled his hands in Magnus' hair making him groan. Magnus tongue swept over Alec bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alec quickly obliged and massaged his own tongue with Magnus'. He wasn't sure where he knew how to this from. Maybe just his instincts, but he was fucking applauding them right now. Kissing Magnus was like getting your first taster of heroin, you always wanted more.

Before he even realized his back was laying on the bed and Magnus was hovering above him, their bodies only inches away from touching. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours, when he suddenly felt Magnus' hand start to travel to the bottom of his shirt and peak just under the fabric of his t-shirt.

Alec abruptly pulled from the kiss realizing that Magnus could have almost just touched his bandages. Shit he could have felt them and soon he would _know._ Shit he had to learn to be careful.

He was rapidly trying to catch his breathe and reluctantly sat up, moving Magnus as he went. This was moving too fast, he didn't plan to kiss Magnus tonight. Well, he hadn't planned on kissing Magnus ever, but certainly the first date was too fast to be on his bed making out.

Shocking him out of his thoughts Magnus said " I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to jump you like that, I, it's just I've liked you a really long time. I think I let it get the best of me there." Magnus wasn't meeting his gaze and looked rather bashful. Alec didn't want him to regret it, it was the best kiss of his life.

" Don't worry about it, I mean, I was...just as into as you. I just can't move that fast is all." Looking at the clock Alec's eyes widened dramatically. " Holy Shit its already 11 o'clock! I have to go!" Rapidly running around the room Alec started to gather his things. As he grabbed his keys Alec realized that Magnus had drove him here from the diner, and he would need Magnus to drop him back off there to pick up him car. Turning around he saw that Magnus had already come to this realization, and was now standing by the bed with a cheeky smirk.

" I'll drive you back to the diner so you can drive home in your car." Alec smiled in relief, just as Magnus added, " If and only if you give me one last kiss so I know tonight was real, oh and you have to agree to go on a second date with me."

Alec fully grinned this time. Magnus slowly walked over so that he was directly in front of him. When they were only centimeters apart and Magnus was looking down on him, he added. "So what do you say blue eyes? Have mercy on your secret admirer and agree to see me again?"

Leaning up Alec met Magnus in a sweet kiss. Wrapping him arms around his neck Alec made sure that the kiss clearly conveyed the word, "yes". But just for reiteration, as he pulled away he smiled at Magnus and said " of course."

Grabbing his keys off his desk Magnus led Alec out of the house and back into his purple firebird. As they drove back to Taki's they sat in comfortable silence, and every so often would throw each other shy grins. When they pulled up Magnus stopped the car, and left a lingering kiss on Alec's hand.

"Sweet dreams baby, text me to make sure you get home okay." Alec nodded in consent. "Goodnight Magnus." Stepping out the car, Alec shut the door and waved at him through the window as he left. In the dhort walk back to his car he felt light as air. He hadn't felt this good in years, who knew a boy could make him feel this way.

As he sat in his car he saw Magnus happily drive back in the direction of him home. God, the man was unreal, he made Alec feel like a love-sick school girl. Like he was on cloud 9.

But cloud 9 couldn't last forever. From his passenger seat Alec noticed his phone light up. After unlocking the screen he saw the notification for _1 message from Jace. _

"_Hey dude don't forget tomorrow at 5 we're playing soccer with the guys. You better not bail! P.S. You're never out this late, like ever, which means one thing and one thing only, you're hooking up with a girl, I expect full details tomorrow, even the dirty ones bitch."_

Shit, he forgot about the soccer game. How the hell is he supposed to play one of the most physically demanding sports against seasoned jocks tomorrow and not show that hes already injured? Alec concluded that at the time of agreement he had to be fucking insane.

_I dont know where this rebellious faze come from. But now I have to figure out how to hide from not only jace, but all his friends. And somehow explain/ lie to him about hooking up with a girl that doesn't exist. So much for flying under the radar this year. _

Throwing his phone back on the seat Alec made the quick drive home. Alec parked and rested his head against the steering wheel. He could handle this. He could hang out and play soccer with friends, all while dating his secret admirer of 3 years and taking care of his siblings while receiving cruel and unusual beatings that he had to keep secret. It couldn't be that hard...right?


	7. Risky Business

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter! We're just about at 50 reviews and 84 followers for the story and I think we can make both a hundred! So I thank you for your continued support for this story and for following me as an author! It really means a lot to me! Now! I noticed as I reread the last chapter that there was a lot of random spelling and grammar errors, and for that I'm sorry. I wrote that chapter from 1 in the morning until 4:30 and by the end my eyes were blurry and I was tired, but still that's no excuse! So if you saw those errors and were angry, I deeply apologize. That being said I don't have a beta reader, so that might also contribute to those little errors. ALSO! I just finished my outline for this story, and I have a pretty good idea about where its going and how its going to end but I am always open to ideas, so if you have an idea and want to let me know, or see if I will use, message me or ask me in a review and I will gladly get back to you and put it into consideration. ANYWAYS lets get on with the story!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PREVIOUSLY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

As he sat in his car he saw Magnus happily drive back in the direction of him home. God, the man was unreal, he made Alec feel like a love-sick school girl. Like he was on cloud 9.

But cloud 9 couldn't last forever. From his passenger seat Alec noticed his phone light up. After unlocking the screen he saw the notification for __1 message from Jace.__

"__Hey dude don't forget tomorrow at 5 we're playing soccer with the guys. You better not bail! P.S. You're never out this late, like ever, which means one thing and one thing only, you're hooking up with a girl, I expect full details tomorrow, even the dirty ones bitch."__

Shit, he forgot about the soccer game. How the hell is he supposed to play one of the most physically demanding sports against seasoned jocks tomorrow and not show that hes already injured? Alec concluded that at the time of agreement he had to be fucking insane.

__I dont know where this rebellious faze come from. But now I have to figure out how to hide from not only jace, but all his friends. And somehow explain/ lie to him about hooking up with a girl that doesn't exist. So much for flying under the radar this year.__

Throwing his phone back on the seat Alec made the quick drive home. Alec parked and rested his head against the steering wheel. He could handle this. He could hang out and play soccer with friends, all while dating his secret admirer of 3 years and taking care of his siblings while receiving cruel and unusual beatings that he had to keep secret. It couldn't be that hard...right?

Alec woke up feeling like his eyelids were glued shut. Just as he said he would, he texted Magnus as soon as he stepped foot in the door after their date. Magnus then ensued a 3 hour long text message chat in which he made it his personal goal to tell Alec all the reasons why he wanted to date him. The conversation was flirty and riveting, and Alec had no qualms partaking in it last night. But now, his eyes felt like they were on fire. With only 4 hours of sleep under his belt, Alec set about getting everything ready for the day.

He was, as always, the first to get up. Taking a quick shower, he redressed his bloody bandages, threw some taming gel in his hair, and threw on some clothes from his new wardrobe. Today he wore faded black converse, black skinnys, and a red flannel ( Magnus assured him flannel was newest and hottest trend for guys). After his usual morning routine of brushing his teeth and swallowing down more advils that could possible be healthy for you, he went downstairs to pack everyone's lunches, making sure to throw one of Max's favorite comic books in his bag, an apple instead of chips in Izzy's, and double portion's of everything in Jace's. He really was getting _too_ good at this parenting shit.

Alec next set about on waking up the very groggy 6-year-old Max out of bed. Walking into his room Alec smiled at Max's sleeping form. His bed was shaped like a race car and superheros of every kind lined his walls in shiny posters. Somehow in his sleep, Max had ripped every single pillow off his bed, and his covers were hanging on the edge of the bed for dear life.

A little bit of drool trailed down the side of his mouth, his clothes were in disarray, and his hair looked like something out of sonic the hedgehog.

He was adorable.

Shaking Max awake ( and feeling bad about doing it) Alec then walked down the hall and harshly knocked on Izzy and Jace's door, hopefully waking them from the dead-to-the-world state they called sleep.

Finally, Alec made his way back to the kitchen and popped his and Max's waffles in the toaster. Just as he set out their plates he heard the notorious _ping _of his cell phone go off. Looking down at the screen , he saw his phone said _1 text message from MB. _Smiling, Alec opened up the message.

_M: Good morning beautiful._

Jesus Christ. The man had only said three words and Alec could already feel his cheeks heating up in their tell-tale red form. His heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't fight the big grin appearing on his face.

_A: Good morning Magnus._

" I can tell from the look on your face that you got fucking laid last night. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted the all the dirty details man. Cough em up."

Alec was so startled by Jace's abrupt appearance that he dropped his phone, the plastic clattering loudly on their kitchen counter. Taking in a deep breath, Alec tried to think of ways to get Jace off his case.

" I didn't _get laid _Jace. I wasn't even with a girl last night." Technically both those things were true. He knew Jace wanted to know about his romantic interest, which wasn't a girl, it was Magnus. And he asked if he had had sex with him/her, which he didn't, only made out with him on his bed. So he wasn't _really _telling lies.

Jace rolled his eyes clearly not believing him. " Come on man, I don't believe that for a minute. You have that fresh "just fucked" look on your face. Who was it? You didn't hook up with Aline did you?"

Alec reacted with a look of pure disgust, to which Jace burst out laughing. " Jace, I wouldn't even _touch _Aline with a 10 foot pole, let alone have sex with the girl. Jesus stop making shit up!"

Jace laughed again. " Well I wouldn't have too if you just told me who it was!"

Alec sighed. "Jace I'm not telling you because there's nothing to tell. I didn't hook up with anyone last night. I was just out with a friend and lost track of time. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast or we're gonna be late."

" Ay ay, captain."

It took him a half hour, but he finally got Max dressed, fed, and in the car. Locking up the house he turned to Izzy and Jace yelling "Don't be late!" as he watched them speed off in their own cars.

Traffic was actually clear this morning, so he got there 20 minutes early. Meaning he could walk Max in and check his homework with him. Max always loved when Alec came in with him and talked to his teachers. And Alec loved doing it, Max was like a son to him, he practically raised him since he was in diapers. There was no better feeling on this earth for Alec than watching Max succeed.

Stepping out the car, he opened Max's door for him and grabbed his little spiderman backpack.

"Alec are you coming in with me?"

"You bet buddy! I haven't gotten to meet your teacher yet this year, and I kinda wanna see what big-bad 1st grade is like. You ready?" Max's face lit up like a hot air balloon. He nodded ferociously and grabbed Alec's hand, practically dragging him into the elementary school.

On the way into the school he kept pointing to all the things in the buliding. " And this is the bathroom! And here's the library! And look! Here's my classroom!"

As Alec walked into the classroom he noticed all the little desks formed in a circle. The chalkboard read "DR. SEUSS READING DAY!". Alec smiled, everything was so innocent. He was so preoccupied talking to Max he didn't even realize the teacher was in the room.

"And look Alec! This is my finger painting! The teacher said to draw your favorite person on the earth, everyone else drew their mom and dad, but I drawed you! Isn't it pretty?!"

Walking over to the wall Alec noticed all the paintings, Max was right. Everywhere he looked he saw little stick figure "mom and dads". But noticed right in the middle, was Max's painting. For a 6 year-old it was incredibly detailed. It was obviously Max's room, race car bed and all. And right in the middle was Max, holding hands with a way-too-tall man. The man had a superhero cape on, and Max's own stick figure face had a giant smile. The stick figure's face had a little speech bubble next to it that said " Love you buddy" on it. And right under the man's feet, it simply said, "Alec/hero"

Alec didn't even notice the tears that were stinging his eyes. Reaching up a hand he touched the painting.

This is what made every beating worth it. Max loved him, Max was safe. No matter how hard he tried, Robert would never be able to take this away from him. He could never take away his love for his family. Wiping off his eyes and straightening himself out Alec turned to Max who had an anxious look on his face.

" It's awesome buddy. Your my favorite person too. Don't tell Jace though, he'll get jealous." Holding a finger up to his mouth, Alec winked and told him to keep it a secret. To which Max acted out zipping his mouth sealed and smiled. Max threw himself at Alec giving him a hug. Alec reveled in it. God, Max could always make him into such a sap.

"Mr. Lightwood?"

Turning around Alec was greeted by a women with bright, curly red hair. Her outfit, though professional, screamed casual and creative. She looked like the perfect woman to be Max's first grade teacher. But she looked oddly familiar.

"Please, call me Alec, only Robert is Mr. Lightwood. I'm Max's brother." The woman smiled at him.

"Oh I'm aware! Max always has nothing but good things to say about you! And obviously you care very much about him. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Mrs. Garroway, Max's teacher."

Suddenly Alec knew exactly who this woman was.

He remembered hearing one of Jace and Izzy's conversations awhile back in which he said Clary's mother was remarried about 2 and half years ago. He said that Clary, was no longer Clary Fray, she was Clary Garroway.

And this, was her mother.

" Oh, forgive me for asking...but is there any relation to Clary Garroway?" Alec asked only in formality.

"Yes actually! Clary is my daughter! Do you know Clary from school?"

"Yes I do actually, I believe she's dating my brother Jace." Mrs. Garroway's face lit up. " Oh Jace is such a wonderful boy! I would have never guessed that the two of you are brothers!" Alec smiled at her. " Yeah most people don't, Jace is adopted so he doesn't exactly have the same looks, but he's 100% a Lightwood."

" Well that's just wonderful. It's great that Max has so many great role models around him." Giving Alec a small hug she pulled back and said, "Is there any specific reason you came into the classroom today?"

" Not really, It's just, whenever we're early when dropping Max off I always promise him I'll come in and check his homework and keep him company. It's a little tradition we've always had."

" That's really sweet of you. Actually, I've been meaning to get in contact with your parents, parent-teacher conferences are coming up next week, and Max has yet to be scheduled. Do you think you could pass along the message and this form to them?"

Alec paused. What is the best way to say his parents are scumbags who are rarely around, and it is actually _him _who goes to parent-teacher conferences for them? Oh and that afterwards he swears Max and his teachers to secrecy so Jace and Izzy don't find out?

"Umm...actually my parents are frequently away on business, usually I always attend Max's parent-teacher conferences whenever they come about. Is there an after school time available so it doesn't interfere with my classes at the high school?"

Mrs. Garroway seemed kind of schocked. " Um... oh yes! I'm sure we could work that out! Here! Take this form and just send it back with Max tomorrow! I'm sure we'll be able to work out the time!"

" Thanks so much Mrs. Garroway, it was nice meeting you."

" Please, call me Jocelyn. I'm sure it won't be too long until we're in laws, so there's no use in holding up formalities around here." Smiling Alec thanked her for her time and went to say goodbye to Max.

" Alright buddy, I gotta head out to get to school on time." Max's face instantly fell, this was always the hard part, he hated saying goodbye to Max.

" Awwwwww Aleeeec! Don't leave! Do you have to go?" Alec could see the beginnings of tears in Max's eyes. He had to stop this before he lost his nerve and took Max home with him, both of them skipping school so they could spend some time together. Wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Alec crouched down so that he was at Max's height. " Yeah I do have to go buddy, I can't miss school. But remember what I always tell you. Where will I be whenever you need me?" Max wiped the tears from his eyes. Taking Alec's hand he placed it right over his little heart. " You said you'll always be right here."

Smiling Alec took Max's hand and put it right over his heart. " And you'll always be right here for me too. I need you a lot more than I say Max, so I need you to be strong for me so that I can go to class too okay? I need you to be the superhero I know you are for Mrs. Garroway. Can you do that?" Max nodded his head. " I'll be strong for you Alec, just like spiderman." Ruffling his hair Alec smiled.

" Good boy, here's your lunch. I'll be here to pick you up at 3 okay?"

"Okay!" Max then went to his seat and started coloring. Alec looked fondly at him for a minute before turning to walk out the door. Before he left he saw Mrs. Garroway looking at him strangely. Like she was trying to figure something out. No doubt she witnessed that whole scene. She was probably becoming suspicious as to why him and Max are so close. But he can address that to her at the parent-teacher conference.

Walking out the school and into his car Alec saw he had just about 15 minutes to get to school. Taking off, he let his thoughts wonder back to Mrs. Garroway. He had to make sure he specified that she should not tell Clary about the parent-teacher conference, because Clary would surely mention it to Jace. Lately Jace has been trying to get close to him, and he didn't need him questioning why he was there instead of Robert and Maryse. He wasn't a good liar. Jace would know something is up.

Pulling into the parking lot, Alec grabbed his books and made his way into the school. The hallways were packed as usual, the only tangible difference being that no jocks pushed him around and no girls laughedat him anymore, if anything they tried to get his attention.

Alec moved quickly and quietly to his locker. He still had 5 minutes to get to class but wasn't comfortable around so many people. Grabbing his notebooks and shutting his locker, he started to make way into his next class, when suddenly, an arm shot out of the boys bathroom and pulled him in. Alec flailed trying to fight off his sudden attacker when he was forced against the wall, and into a smooth kiss.

Opening his eyes he realized it was no attacker, it was Magnus. Alec couldn't help but smile and lean it for another kiss. For a minute, the two just stood against the wall giving each other toothy smiles, completely forgetting they were due in class within the next 3 minutes.

" I've missed you blue eyes." Alec gave a disbelieving laugh.

" We just saw each other last night, and we talked on the phone for the 3 hours. So its only been 5 hours Magnus."

" 5 hours too long, darling." Rolling his eyes Alec gave him a small kiss on the cheek. " I have to get to class Magnus, I'll text you later though." Slipping around him Alec made his way to the door.

"Alec Wait!" Turning around Alec gave Magnus a questioning look. "What's up?"

" I just wanted to tell you that I'd keep us, ya know, under wraps. I know you're still in the closet, so if you were worrying that I'd tell someone about you being gay, you don't have to. Not everyone is as open or as lucky as me to have an understanding family. I just wanted you to know that I understand any decision you make to say or not say anything to your family."

Alec was shocked that Magnus was so understanding about everything. He was sure that Magnus was going to try to pressure him into telling someone about him, which was why he was hesitant to date him in the first place.

"A-Are you sure? I mean...I was sure that you were going to want everyone to know that were dating. I mean...we are dating right?" Magnus Smirked.

" Of course I want everyone to know about us. You're amazing Alec, and I wish everyone knew that you are mine, I can't stand all the girls who throw themselves at you. But I respect your decisions and being with you more than I care about everyone knowing about us. And of course we're dating silly."

Alec smiled. " Well thank you then, for not saying anything."

" No problem doll face." Alec then left the bathroom with a small wave. With only a minute to spare he made it to Mrs. Seelie's classroom. Unpacking his books, Alec barely noticed another figure sitting down next to me. When he finally looked up, he saw none other than Magnus starring at him.

" What are you doing here?" Magnus laughed. " I'm in this class remember? You almost ran me down the other day on your way out. I figure now that you finally know I exist that we can sit together."

Alec only nodded his head slightly and offered Magnus a small smile, trying not to be obvious about how happy he was.

The rest of the class went on in silence, Magnus and him passed notes, Magnus complaining how he didn't get what the professor was teaching, and Alec promising to tutor him. Before Alec knew it, he and Magnus we're parting ways. Alec uttering a smile goodbye and Magnus throwing him a flirty wink.

The rest of his classes passed by in the same manner. Alec trying to focus on work, but somehow always having his thoughts wander back to his wonderful kisses with Magnus. Alec was positive he digested almost no information from his 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period classes.

5th Period finally came around signaling the beginning of lunch, which was Alec's last period of day. Walking into the lunch room, Alec was immediately waved over to the table by the Sebastian and Johnathon, no one else was there yet.

Timidly, Alec made his way over and sat down next to Sebastian, who immediately launched into conversation.

" Hey man! We were hoping we we're gonna see you here today!"

" Ugh why, whats up?"

" We just wanted to make sure you're on for the soccer game tonight. If you're half as good as Jace is saying, it's sure to be a good ass game tonight."

Alec blushed and laughed. " Jace likes to make shit up to make me feel uncomfortable, I assure you i'm as average as they come on the soccer field."

" Yeah well ,we're all still excited, we don't get to talk to you much, and besides, all the girls are coming so they can see Alec, the big-bad _senior _in action. Us junior guys apparently aren't doing it for them anymore."

Jonathon scoffed, " Please! Speak for yourself! I'm _more _than pleasing the ladies. Don't lump all of us who are actually good in the sack with your sorry ass."

" Hey, fuck you buddy!" Alec and Sebastian laughed out loud, he hadn't laughed this hard in a while.

" Don't worry Seb, I'll wing-man it for you tonight, I'm not really interested in hooking up with anyone before I graduate." Sebastian's face lit up. " Good! Cause everytime Jace is my wing-man he just steals my woman!"

John scoffed again. " Dude all the girls are coming to see _him, _do you really think Alec being your wing-man is any different than Jace being your wing-man? He's just as attractive. Not to be weird or anything, I'm totally not gay, i'm just saying."

" Well atleast now Jace is single. And I'm not looking to hookup with any of the girls, so you should be okay." John and Sebastian high fived. " Alec your already better than Jace, I have a feeling you'll fit right in!"

" Hey I resent that, no one is better than me."

Turning around Alec had barely noticed that the rest of the table had already filled in. Thinking back he hadn't even felt self conscious during the conversation. He _was _starting to fit in, and that was both exhilarating and terrifying. These people, especially Magnus, had a way of making him forget that he was an abused, tired child, and had been since he was 10 years old. It was nice, it was new, it was horrifying, and it was dangerous.

Keeping up the idle chat, Alec barely noticed when the period had ended. Saying goodbye to the group, he sneakily walked by Magnus and held his hand for just a second before walking straight towards the school exit. Looking back he saw Magnus with a glowing smile on his face.

Alec did a bit of grocery shopping for an hour, before picking Max up from school, who assured he was as strong as spider-man for him the whole day. He dropped Max off at Mr. Starkweather's house, for his violin lessons, and made his way home.

After putting the grocerys away, Alec made his way upstairs to write a little in his journal (an assignment for his English class), and watch some TV.

Laying down in bed Alec turned on the fairly odd parents, and prepared to relax in solitude for the first time in a long time. But before he even realized it, his head had hit the pillow, and he slipped into a comfortable sleep.

"_Alec wake up..."_

Alec wasn't sure who was saying such odd things in the middle of his dream, but he really wanted them to stop.

" _Come on Alec seriously the game starts in 10 minutes."_

Alec tried to block his ears, which didn't work, nothing made sense in dreams.

" _Alec come on, am I gonna have to rip you out of this bed?"_

It was quiet for a minute, Which Alec took as whoever his dream ruiner was taking their leave. But it did not last long. Suddenly his pillow and blanket were ripped off him, which brought him tumbling to the floor.

Finally alert, Alec looked up to see Jace standing above him, a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips.

" Come on sleeping beauty, the game starts in 10 minutes and we gotta go! Grab your keys, your driving loser."

Rolling his eyes Alec ruffled his hair a bit and set out with Jace to the car. When he finally got strapped in he noticed Izzy was missing from their group.

" Where's Izzy?"

"She's gonna meet us their with the girls and Magnus, they went to the mall or something after school today." Alec nodded his consent. But was silently deep in thought. Magnus was gonna be their? And all the girls obviously. How was he gonna play and hide his injuries? This was gonna be tough. He still wasn't 100% healed from Roberts last beating, which was particularly worse compared to others. His jaw and nose had long since healed meaning he didn't have to wear make-up but hir ribs were definitely still sore, and there was a huge laceration on his stomach that had refused to stay shut for most of this week. He just had to suck it and play. And somehow make sure his wounds didn't open up, because surely random massive bleeding would be a tip off to everyone.

As Alec pulled up to the school's soccer field he saw that all of the guys and girls had already appeared for the game. Great, an entrance, just what he needed. Jace probably did it on purpose, he _did _always love being the center of attention.

The guys noticed them as they exited the car and immediately waved them over. Like Sebastian said, he saw of their girlfriends, as well as random girls he didn't even know, all sitting on the bleachers. Aline was front in center of them all, batting her lashes and pushing her chest out towards Alec's view, he just smiled at her trying to be polite. But she grinned massively taking it as encouragement. Great, more attention from Aline Pennhallow.

Sebastian talking snapped him out of his thoughts. " You gonna get suited up bro?"

Shit, Alec forgot to pack clothes. " I ugh, actually forgot to pack something, I only woke up like 15 minutes ago."

" Yeah, I had to practically drag sleeping beauty over here out of his bed. But don't sweat it I packed you some clothes, we can change in the team's locker room since John has a key."

" Who says I wanna let you use my locker room key?" John teased.

" Just give me the fucking key ya dirtbag." John smiled and handed Jace the key. Together, they walked into the locker room.

" Here, I packed my old soccer jersey from when I played soccer last year instead of football. It should probably fit you." Alec took the gym bag from him with with graditude.

" Thanks Jace."

" No problem." Jace started undressing right there and Alec froze. He couldn't get undressed in front of Jace. He would see all his cuts and bruises. Thinking fast, Alec noticed a bathroom with stalls behind him.

" Hey Jace, I gotta take a leak, so i'll just go and meet you out there." Jace didn't even bat an eyelash.

" Yeah sure, see ya in a few." Breathing a huge sigh of relief Alec made his way into the bathroom stall, making sure to lock it. Taking off his clothes, Alec couldn't help but look in the giant mirror situated above the sink. His bruises were still a deep purple. The cut from Robert's belt was long and jagged. It had been made when he had whipped Alec and he landed on top of the metal clip in a mighty thump. Robert mistook him landing on top of the belt and pulling it as him trying to fight him back. So he rapidly pulled back his arm, the metal clip digging into his skin as Robert took it back, and beat him some more.

The skin around the cut was just starting to heal itself, stitching itself back together at a slow pace. He had to be careful during the game, or it would easily open.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Alec quickly put on the black basketall shorts and tall black socks. The shorts fit nicely, he was sure Magnus would say something obscene like " they made his butt look nice."

Tying up the cleats, Alec then took the jersey the black and gold stripped jersey from out of the bag. The back read " LIGHTWOOD 03". The fabric was a soft, silk like material that felt glorious over his wounds. Alec quickly put on the jersey and looked in the mirror.

This felt right.

This is what Robert Lightwood tried to take away from him. His passions, his hobbies, everything Alec could achieve.

Alec couldn't even deny that he looked downright dominating in the uniform. He was stockier than Jace, so the shirt fit tighter, showing off the muscles that he often tried to hide. He had always been tall, but somehow the uniform made him look giant. He felt confident and just so incredibly _good _ about himself, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. It reminded him of what it was like to play on a team. To feel normal. To change in a locker room and not be worried that someone would find out about his bruises.

Putting his normal clothes back in the bag, Alec left the locker room. He kept his head down as he walked, but he could here everyone's loud, happy chatter. Just as he walked up, it got eerily silent.

Looking up he saw everyone was looking at him. He was dumbstruck at the sudden silence. It was Jordan of all people who finally spoke up.

" Dude...we're gonna fucking die, I never noticed Alec was a fucking tank." There was quiet murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group. Jace looked on with pride.

" I told you! the kid was fucking _made_ to wear a uniform. You didn't even stand a chance before against me, but you definitely don't stand a chance against Alec."

Alec couldn't help but scoff. " It astounds me that you somehow _still_ manage to be arrogant even while you're complimenting me. You're really something else Jace."

All the guys laughed at Alec's teasing while Jace and Izzy wore shocked expressions, Alec rarely ever joked around, or had a sense of humor. Deciding it was a good change, Jace smiled and simply said "it's a gift."

Finally John stepped in, " Alright guys! Time to divide up into teams! We're playing a regular game of soccer, 11 players on each team, including the goalie. On team 1 we have : Chris, Woolsey, Edmund, Bat, Alaric, Brad, Stephen, Eric, Simon, myself, and Val as the goalie!" All the guys on team 1 looked really happy with the picks, they would be hard to beat, but nothing Jace and Alec couldn't handle.

John spoke up again, " Okay! That leaves team 2 as the following losers!: Michael as the goalie, Ragnor, Daniel, Jem, Raphael, Zachariah, Will, Jordan, Seb, Jace, and of course, Alec!"

Splitting up, Alec and the rest of the team made their way to the far end of the field. Looking back towards the bleachers, Alec could see Magnus and the girls excitedly talking about how good the game was gonna be. He was nervous, this would be a good game for sure, but a dangerous game with someone who had a lot to lose. Alec happened to have a lot to lose.

Slowly everyone made their way into position. On the sidelines Alec noticed the soccer coach watching the game with casual curiosity. Surely he was excited to see Jace on the field again.

Focusing on the game, it seemed as if time started to slow down for Alec. He became only aware of the dewy grass, and the little spherical object that decided the fate of this game. They were starting off the game on the sidelines, and as a center, it was Alec's job to do the kick off.

Alec had thought he had forgotten how to play soccer as a team, being that nowadays he only played by himself, but apparently, he was wrong. All his senses kicked in like some type of lifelong instinct. When the whistle blew signaling the start of the game, it was as if it kick-started a multitude of knowledge he had forgotten he possessed.

Dribbling the ball with his feet, Alec quickly faked a kick off and instead starting running the ball straight through. It seemed the other team was not anticipating this, so he made it quickly already half way down the field.

At the center he noticed the defense begin to pick up around him, and he immediately passed to Jace who ran the ball with speed almost as great as Alec's. Already almost to the net, Jace then kicked back to Alec, who with great speed pistoned the ball into the net right by Val's head.

This had all happened in just about 30 seconds.

Distantly, Alec heard his team on the other team start to cheer. Jace walked by him and gave him a swift high five. Walking to the center of the field, Everyone could feel the power radiating off of the two Lightwoods, they were born to play together.

Team 1 looked just as happy for Alec as his own team, congratulating him on his awesome goal, all except for Edmund, bat, and Alaric, who were sending steely glares towards him. Alec couldn't really blame them, even he didn't realize he still had that in him.

" Hey Sebby did you see that? That's called making a total ass of the whole soccer team in under 30 seconds. You better step it up, or I imagine coach will have you doin 50 laps!" Jace gloated.

Alaric glared. " Fuck off Lightwood, you just got lucky in the kick off, you won't be so lucky anymore." Jace scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see about that, Bet you anything me and Alec will be running circles around your pansy ass."

Alec gulped. _This _is what he was afraid of. He just _knew _that Jace would find a way to make this an aggressive game. Looking around he noticed had shifted from fun and jovial, to tense and competitive. This was gonna get ugly.

The next couple rounds went pretty smoothly. The game was at 7-5, Alec and Jace's team winning. The other team was getting increasingly dirty, resorting to tripping and body slamming to get to their goal. Val was a monster goalie, and was blocking a lot of the shots that any of Alec's team members made, so far Jace and him were the only ones who made it past him.

By some miracle Simon made a rainbow shot into their goal, meaning it was now 7 to 6, and everyone wanted to win. Alec had noticed that the defense on him was getting particularly strong, coupled with his already aching injuries, and his sheer fatigue from lack of sleep, Alec was feeling pretty shitty, and he was confident that he was gonna be bloody by the end of the game. Somehow he had managed to escape the flying fists but it wouldn't last long.

Lining up in the middle Alec was facing Alaric, who straight up _snarled _at him. Alec felt chills, but somehow managed to keep his cool, fake left, and make it to the end of the goal. But Alec wasn't as fast as he was at the beginning of the game, and it seemed the other players were starting to catch up to him. Just as he was raising his foot to kick the ball into the goal, he felt two heavy bodies slam into his back right along his spinal cord.

Alec landed nastily on the ground. The tackle had completely knocked the breathe out of him, and he started to feel slightly light headed. He could feel the tackle all the way to his toes. Clutching his stomach Alec felt the blood from Robert's last beating seep into the front of the jersey. Luckily it was black so hopefully no one would notice.

Faintly, Alec heard arguing going on above him from his spot on the floor. Surely Jace was ripping someone a new asshole for _that _nasty play.

" What the fuck do you fucktards think you're doing? Playing the fucking NFL?! If this was a real game you would have been sacked and gutted by the other team for a play like that! Are you fucking _insane?_ You could have killed him!"

Alec could hear Alaric and Bat pleading their case, or more so, telling Jace to calm the fuck down because " If Alec isn't a pansy he can take a little beating." Huh. Ironic.

Not wanting to be made a fool of, Alec grudgingly stood on his feet, urging Jace to calm down.

" Jace, dont worry about it, i'm fine. Lets just finish the game up." Looking around Alec could see everyone in the stands looking worried for him, particularly Magnus and Izzy, who were sporting faces that were both worried and angry. No, he told himself he wouldn't let his family be worried or stressed about anything, including himself. If he could fake living through Robert's beatings, he could fake playing well during this soccer game.

Jace looked skeptical but eventually, albeit reluctantly agreed to let Alec play and finish the game. With the score still 7 to 6 and only 2 minutes left, they could finish the game with them next play. The coach was still on the sidelines, but instead of donning idle curiosity on his face, he had fashioned a look of pure concentration and consideration., weird.

Lining up in the middle, Alec set about starting the next play. If he thought he was tired before, he was seriously about to pass out now. The field was becoming slightly blurry, and he swayed slightly on his feet. But that wasn't gonna stop him, not at the end of the game.

When the whistle blew, Alec jetted forward, determined to get the ball to the goal no matter what. He was able to dodge some of the defense and made it quickly to the opposite team's area. Noticing the team's players running towards him, he quickly passed the ball Seb, who then passed to Jace. As Alec made it closer to the goal, he noticed he was now the only open player. The clock read on 30 seconds, if they were gonna make a goal, it had to be now.

" Jace! I'm Open!" Alec called out. Looking up Jace was able to pass the ball to Alec just in time before the defense rounded him, Alec received the ball and ran, rather unsteadily to kick the ball in. Rearing back once again to kick it in, he quickly checked his backside, not wanting a repeat of the last tackle. All clear, he made the kick. The ball soared, making its way towards the goal, but as Alec watched the ball he looked to his left just in time to see Bat flying towards him. Unable to get away in time, Bat made direct contact with Alec in a viscous tackle. Bat's elbow met Alec's rib in a devastating blow, a gorey crack being heard as Alec fell. He couldn't help the sharp yell of pain that he emitted as his back met the ground.

Immediately the whole field erupted in silence, and then chaos. There was screaming, fighting arguing, and finally, someone registered that Alec needed help.

He layed there in a daze, yet again vaguely hearing all the chaos go on around him. His head was swimming, the pain was unbearable, just like Robert's beatings. His chest was hurting, and breathing was getting ragged. He could vaguely hear and feel the presence of Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus above him, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't focus, couldn't register anything but pain. Someone was tapping his face, telling him not to pass out. Funny, he felt like sleeping would be the only thing to help him at this point, and it sounded rather appealing.

A new voice was talking to him now, and suddenly a bright light was being flashed at his eyes. It immediately started to wake him out of his daze.

" He looks like he's aware and is gonna be fine, but he might still need to see a doctor. Boy what the hell were you thinking running a play like that?! Consider yourself benched for the next month of the season! And you too Alaric! Those two plays would have cost us a game! Bastards!"

It was easy to discern two facts at this point. One: This was the coach speaking, Two: Doctors meant hospitals, no fucking way.

" No! N-no hospital! I'm fine!" Trying to get up Alec ached all over, but even pain like this didn't take away his drive to protect his siblings, and therefore have no one find out about his monthly beatings. As he sat up he winced, was stomach was on fire, his vision was blurring again, but he managed to make out the faces huddled around him. A lot of the guys looked sheepish, ashamed they took the game that far, Jace was furious, constantly cursing and sending death threats towards his two attackers.

"Ya sure boy? Your lookin' just about run over by a tractor right about now." Alec breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't fighting him very hard on the subject. " Yeah, im fine, ill probably just see the nurse and skip tomorrow if i'm feeling too bad."

Faking well, Alec took Jace's hand who helped him stand up, and begrudgingly rose to his feet. All the guys checked on him and wished him well, before sullenly returning to the benches, grabbing their bags, and going home. The team morale was pretty much destroyed, and everyone was hoping to leave the angst behind them.

" You okay man? You look pretty bad." Alec turned around to see Jace standing next to him, looking at him inquisitively.

"Yeah i'm fine, lets just grab our bags and go home." Jace nodded his consent and went and told Izzy the plan, making sure he was okay first, Izzy told them that she was going to hang out the Clary and Magnus, and wouldn't need a ride home. Magnus made eye contact with Alec and covertly signaled for him to call him later. To which Alec nodded. He was trying to fake being fine, but his wounds had not only been ripped open, but doubled in pain. He wasn't sure how no one noticed his blood soaking through his jersey, but he was sure he had lost a lot, way too much in fact. He was struggling to stand at this point.

As Izzy, Clary, and Magnus left, Jace ran over and they began their slow walk back to the locker room for their bags. Alec was pretty sure he was limping, and he kept getting worried glances from Jace. He just had to make it home, then he could wrap himself up, take some aspirin, and sleep through the night and into the next day.

Just as they entered the locker room, Alec was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea, and fell to the ground.

"Alec!" Jace screamed and ran to his side. " Dude are you okay?" Without meaning too Jace touched Alec's stomach and Alec grimaced and moaned in pain cowering away. Apologizing and lifting his hand up, Jace saw his hand covered in Alec's blood. Alec could barely register what was happening he was so dizzy.

" Alec, shit your bleeding. Shit, umm, help me get your shirt off. Shit, dude are you gonna die. Shit, you can't die, I mean...just..shit, oh my god." It was safe to say Jace was shocked. Alec barely felt as Jace lifted his Jersey from his body.

Jace's eyes went from shocked to inquisitive. " Alec man, where the hell did all these brusies and cuts come from? Jesus Christ." Jace was shellshocked for a second, before he raced to the bathroom where they always kept a first aid kit.

Racing back to Alec he grabbed a bottle of peroxide and poured about a quarter of its contents on Alec's stomach. Alec howled in pain, breathing raggedly again. Jace then set to staunching the blood flow. As he cleared off the blood, he started to make out more and more cuts and bruises. Running his hand over one, he noticed it was shaped like a key, another like an open fist, some had belt imprints.

"...What in the actual...Alec?"

Alec by then had long since passed out, giving into his fits of fatigue. Jace took that time to finish wrapping up his front, before oddly remembering that he was tackled in the back as well. As carefully as possible, He flipped Alec over to take a look, and what he saw stopped all his movements.

Alec's who back was covered in scars of all kinds. But mostly lashes, ranging from thin to thick. From the looks of it made with a belt. They were raised and angry looking. Some still healing, some fully healed and the scars just resting there. He was appalled, where had Alec gotten all these scars?

Washing off his back, Jace put a clean shirt on Alec and very carefully picked him up, and carried him to the car. Daintily putting him in the backseat, Jace looked back at Alec's sleeping face, his face was scrunched up, not at all looking peaceful like it should.

Jace's thoughts were mulling around in his head. He had to talk to Alec, he was hiding something.

" I know you can't hear me right now, but we have some serious shit to talking about, and i'm gonna get answers out of you somehow. Be prepared buddy."

**DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW PLEASE! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY IN MY UPDATES! I SWEAR IM TRYING TO GET THEM OUT SOONER!**


	8. The Morning (Day?) After

_**I AM HORRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. MY JOB IS CURRENTLY KILLING ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ILL TRY FOR UPDATES SOONER! Also I already have my outline for this whole sorry done. So I AM going to finish it! Dont worry, I wont abandon you!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_"Alec!" Jace screamed and ran to his side. " Dude are you okay?" Without meaning too Jace touched Alec's stomach and Alec grimaced and moaned in pain cowering away. Apologizing and lifting his hand up, Jace saw his hand covered in Alec's blood. Alec could barely register what was happening he was so dizzy._

_" Alec, shit your bleeding. Shit, umm, help me get your shirt off. Shit, dude are you gonna die. Shit, you can't die, I mean...just..shit, oh my god." It was safe to say Jace was shocked. Alec barely felt as Jace lifted his Jersey from his body._

_Jace's eyes went from shocked to inquisitive. " Alec man, where the hell did all these brusies and cuts come from? Jesus Christ." Jace was shellshocked for a second, before he raced to the bathroom where they always kept a first aid kit._

_Racing back to Alec he grabbed a bottle of peroxide and poured about a quarter of its contents on Alec's stomach. Alec howled in pain, breathing raggedly again. Jace then set to staunching the blood flow. As he cleared off the blood, he started to make out more and more cuts and bruises. Running his hand over one, he noticed it was shaped like a key, another like an open fist, some had belt imprints._

_"...What in the actual...Alec?"_

_Alec by then had long since passed out, giving into his fits of fatigue. Jace took that time to finish wrapping up his front, before oddly remembering that he was tackled in the back as well. As carefully as possible, He flipped Alec over to take a look, and what he saw stopped all his movements._

_Alec's who back was covered in scars of all kinds. But mostly lashes, ranging from thin to thick. From the looks of it made with a belt. They were raised and angry looking. Some still healing, some fully healed and the scars just resting there. He was appalled, where had Alec gotten all these scars?_

_Washing off his back, Jace put a clean shirt on Alec and very carefully picked him up, and carried him to the car. Daintily putting him in the backseat, Jace looked back at Alec's sleeping face, his face was scrunched up, not at all looking peaceful like it should._

_Jace's thoughts were mulling around in his head. He had to talk to Alec, he was hiding something._

_" I know you can't hear me right now, but we have some serious shit to talking about, and i'm gonna get answers out of you somehow. Be prepared buddy."_

Alec couldn't tell whether he was awake or dreaming. On one hand, he couldn't be sleeping, because there were no nightmares. But on the other hand, he had to be sleeping, because his mind was foggy and unfocused. For what felt like hours, he drifted in this inbetween state, neither concious or unconcious, until a soft nudging shook him into reality.

Opening his eyes, Alec registered that he was indeed in his room, previously sleeping, and the person doing the nudging was Jace. He was confused, and as he sat up, the pain started to set in. He was getting blurry flashbacks, but he couldn't seem to piece together why he would be in his bedroom with Jace.

"...J-Jace? What's going on? I don't remember going to sleep. What time is it?" Jace sat down in a wooden chair that hadn't previously been in Alec's room, and spoke with a level tone.

" It's just about 3 o'clock now, school ended about an hour ago."

" What? That's not possible, we just got done the soccer game with the guys...right?" Jace had a somber look on his face, something he didn't wear often. Alec was not liking where this was going.

Coughing a little and straighetning out his stance, Jace looked him in the eye and said, " Actually Alec you've been asleep for about a day, you were pretty out of it, so I just let you sleep and not go today. The guys were pretty worried, wanted to make sure you were okay and all that. Even made me promise to make sure your back to school tomorrow and wanted me to ask you to hang with them this weekend."

Alec was thrown for a loop. _A Day?! _How did he even sleep that long? And why? Bits and pieces were coming back to him, being injured, but somehow still winning the game. After that, it was all black.

" Wait, who took Max to school? Did he get lunch? Where are Max and Izzy at now?"

Jace rubbed his neck looking nervous. " I actually took Max this morning and then dropped him off at his friends house after school, and yes he ate. I asked Izzy not to be home this afternoon, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something and didn't really want company for the conversation."

Alec was all ears now. Sitting up he didn't even noticed that when the blanket fell away, he was left shirtless, exposing his wounds to Jace. Jace was never nervous, about anything. Alec felt worried that Jace wanted to talk to him about something that even _could _make him nervous.

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, Jace sat facing Alec, and Alec crossed his legs giving Jace his full attention. " What's the matter? Is everything okay at school? You're not in trouble are you?"

Jace laughed. " Actually, for once i'm not the once in trouble." Alec was confused. Then what did he want to talk about?

" Alec, by an chance...do you remember the end of the game yesterday?" That was a weird question. Wracking his brain, Alec tried to recall the ending, but once again fell short.

"...Not really. I remember getting hit in the back once, then scoring the winning goal, then everything kinda gets fuzzy. I guess having not played in a while made me really exhausted or something. Why? Whats wrong?"

Jace was looking down at his hands as he spoke. " Yeah, you ugh...scored the winning goal, and almost immediately after, Bat hit you with a nasty tackle. You took an elbow to the ribs, and you were fading in and out of consciousness for a few minutes. Coach wanted to send you to the hospital, but you woke up and refused. "

Slowly this was all starting to come back to him. " Okay...so what?"

Jace continued. " After that the guys and girls left and we made our way back to the locker room. When we got there...you kinda just passed out on the ground. I ran over to check on you, you were mumbling nonsense at that point- I was worried. When I touched your jersey...it was covered in blood...So I...I took it off, ya know, to see how bad you were hurt."

Alec's eyes widened. _No. .no. This was not happening, this was not happening. Jace doesn't know anything, Jace knows nothing about-_

" I ran to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit, and when I wiped of all the blood...there was just...so many cuts and bruises, and I just,didn't really know what to do. So I put peroxide on the visible stuff and bandaged you up. But then I remembered that you got hit in the back as well...So I flipped you over to get a closer look."

Alec was sure that he was hyperventilating, _Jace had seen...oh my god, no! _What was he going to say to him? He couldn't tell him! It would only be putting his life in danger. He refused, this couldn't be happening.

" God Alec...I can't even...there's no way that was all from the soccer game. Some were new, some were old, I just...Alec...is there something you're not telling me?"

Alec really didn't know what to say. " ….J-Jace...there's nothing to tell...just forget anything ever happened okay? Really just...forget it okay."

" Whose hurting you Alec?" Jace spoke so clearly, vehemently, so confident. Alec was confident that Jace could see right through him. " Why do you have all those wounds Alec? Who did this to you? Talk to me Alec, I don't believe for a second that nothing ever happened."

Alec was getting angry, he was making it so hard to lie to him. " Why not? I'm telling you nothing happened so nothing happened!"

"Alec tell me!"

" Let it go Jace."

" Tell me!"

"Nothing happened Jace! Let it go!"

" Bullshit! Because if nothing happened then there wouldn't be 50 some-odd lashes on your back and welts the shape of key rings on your skin! Why won't you tell me what's going on Alec?! I'm your _brother!_ I should know whats going on! For once in your just _let me in! _You always close off your mind like a damned fortress! Please! For once just talk to me Alec!"

Ashamed, Alec looked down , finally noticing that he was indeed, half naked. He was sure he looked ridiculous denying that anything was going on when his wounds were on _clear_ display for Jace. But nevertheless, he had to stick to his story. No one could know. This wasn't about not wanting to let Jace in, because he did, desperately. This was about his safety, and Izzy's, and Max's. He had to stay tightlipped for the sake of his family, even if he had never seen Jace this angry or upset before.

Sighing, Alec said " Look Jace, this isn't about me not talking to you. Believe me when I say I wanna tell you, I really do, but I can't, for your sake and everyone else's. I'm already saying too much right now just by saying this. Just please...don't ask me what happened, or who, or why. Just don't ask questions and please let this go. Don't tell Izzy or Max or anyone else. What happened is between you and me, and I need you to trust me when I say i'll be okay. I'll be fine. Just act like this never happened okay? There's nothing going on, please just leave it at that. Will you trust me Jace?"

Jace looked torn. Alec knew it was unfair to ask this of Jace, but he didn't have another choice. He wasn't going to let about a decade of beatings go to waste, not because of some soccer game.

Finally, Jace answered. "... Okay...i'll let it go...for now. But you have to promise me that if you ever need anything, even just someone to talk to, that you'll come to me Alec. I'm already not happy keeping this quiet, so please just don't give me anything else to worry about, come to me if you need _anything _at all, i'm serious. I wanna be here for you Alec, you were just starting to open up, don't shut us out again."

Alec could only nod in response, not even looking Jace in the eye. He would undoubtedly lie to him again, just as he always has to keep things quiet. But he would try to open up to them, he really did miss being their brother. He just had to be careful.

Taking a deep breathe, Jace got up out of his chair and crossed over to Alec's bathroom, coming back with some pain pills. " Here, I figure you'll need these, they'll knock you out probably for the rest of the day and all through the night. Don't worry about Max, i'll pick him up, and me and Izz will be fine, just get some rest dude."

Alec smiled. " Thanks Jace...for everything. You're the best."

Jace smirked, " Like I didn't know that already." Laughing, Alec swallowed his pills and started to get comfortable on the bed. Jace was right, be was immediately feeling heavy and blurry, sleep ready to take him. Jace took that as his hint to leave and made his way to the door.

" Oh! And by the way Alec, the soccer game earned you a mad good rep at school. Word is that coach is gonna ask you to play for the team. People also decided to shun Bat and Alaric for their dirty plays. Who knows, tomorrow, you might just be the most popular kid in school, besides myself of course."

Alec was already snoring at that point, making it known he had not heard a word he said. Jace smirked. " Ehh, might as well let it surprise him in the morning."

That morning Alec was groggier than he had been in a long time, and that was saying something from the nights that he'd had. Jace was right about the pills knocking him out, he slept from about 4 in the afternoon til 7am the next day.

His usual morning routine went by fairly quickly, the only difference being the suspicious and pensive glances that Jace had been giving him all morning. Alec practically ran out the door, dropping Max off a little bit early just so he could escape Jace's new found attention.

Alec made sure to send Max with his parent-teacher conference form, marked for the following Wednesday afternoon at 3:30 with Mrs. Garroway. _That_ would definitely be fun. Waving goodbye, Alec leisurely made his way to the high school, making it 15 minutes before the first bell.

As he was getting out his car, he noticed people giving him more side glances and nods of greeting than usual. Things got even more weird as he was approaching the steps of the school, where 3 girls had already stopped and told him how brave they thought he was, and that if he needed anything than to give them a call. Aline had even cornered him right as he was about to talk to Jace and boldly whispered in his ear " I give great head," as she slipped her number in his butt pocket, to which she gave his ass a firm squeeze. Alec was stupefied by the whole interaction, and Jace thought it was absolutely hilarious, proceeding to laugh until he cried. Izzy just rolled her eyes trying to stifle her laugh.

Alec getting frustrated finally said, " Alright what the hell is going on?! Why did Aline Pennhallow just offer to suck me off for no reason.? And why have people been calling me brave and strong for the whole 2 minutes i've been here?! Did you do something Jace? Or are you pulling a prank on me Iz? You guys know I hate attention."

Jace finally stopped laughing and said, " Nah we didn't do anything, you did." Alec was confused.

" What are you talking about?" Jace rolled his eyes.

" The game man! Word got out about how much of a genius you are on the field and about what Bat and Alaric did to you. Turns out one of your groupies who came to the game got the whole last half on video and posted it all over facebook and social media. Everybody thinks your amazing. And everyone hates Bat and Alaric, they've already been benched for the rest of the season. But basically, in one day you've become high school royalty, congrats man."

Alec was floored. _Congrats? _This is exactly what he didn't want. Attention. Now he would be getting way too much of it. This kind of stuff is what Jace and Izzy are good at, not him. He isn't good with compliments and people, those are two of his biggest weaknesses. How is he supposed to act now? Is more expected of him? This was not the smooth sailing through the rest of the year that he had envisioned.

Deciding not to worry about it, Alec painfully made his way through the hallway, successfully avoiding any more human contact, although not without difficulty.

Just as he sat down in his first class, he turned on his phone to see the notication screen saying _11 unread messages from Magnus Bane. __**What? **_Opening them up he saw:

_M: Alec, I didn't get to talk to you after the game, are you okay? -5:03 PM_

_M: By the way, you were great!- 5:04 PM_

_M: Are you okay?- 5:05 PM_

_M: Also, your ass looked great in those shorts, just sayin...- 5:06 PM_

_M: You're not answering me. - 5:07 PM_

_M: You're dead aren't you?- 5:08 PM_

_M: Okay... I waited 5 more minutes, you still haven't answered, i'm now assuming you're dead.- 5:13 PM_

_M: Wait, Izzy told me that Jace says you're fine and you're sleeping, so I guess your not dead.- 5:15 PM_

_M: So I guess I should stop texting you since you're sleeping..-5:16 PM_

_M: Goodnight lovely :))- 11:07 PM_

_M: Rise and shine blue eyes! Hope to see you in class today! ;))))- 7:30 AM_

Smiling, Alec decided to finally text him back for some reassurance.

_A: Hey Mags, sorry I didn't answer you, Jace gave me some pain meds and they knocked me out for the rest of the day. Im fine by the way, just some cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about. But thanks for the concern._

It only took a minute for Magnus to reply.

_M: No problem darling! We were all rather worried about you, you took a rather nasty spill there! But I have to say it has gained you a lot of attention, unfortunately the female kind...not too sure whether i'm happy about that..._

_A:Believe me Mags, you've got nothing to worry about, I assure you that Bat and Alaric didn't beat the gay out of me. I'm still 100% yours._

_M: Mine huh? I could really get used to the sound of that ;)_

_A: Good, since were dating, and being yours sort of comes with the territory lol_

_M: God i'll never get tired of hearing that. Alexander Lightwood. Mine. Who would have ever thought it possible?_

_A: Certainly not me. _

_Magnus Bane. Mine._

_Has a nice ring to it._

_I think ill keep it._

_M: you'd better, ill never find another soccer player with an ass like your's. Im not eager to lose it._

_A: Must you ruin **every **cute sentiment?_

_M: Always darling._

Alec smiled. It was him, not magnus, who should was mindblown over their dating status. Magnus was so outgoing and popular, so clearly outright _gay _that Alec would have never went after him without some form of prompting from him. Being with Magnus was nothing he would have ever thought possible, but everything he would have dreamed for.

For the rest of the class Alec vaguely paid attention. When it was finally over, he grabbed all his books before starting to make his way to his next class. Although he was still in pain, Jace had bandaged him up pretty good, and he was feeling quite good.

Without even looking up, he kept making his way through the hallways. And suddenly slammed into the person in front of him.

Scrambling for an apology, Alec finally looked up. Identifying the person he ran into as Coach.

" You need to learn to look up Boy! Almost killed this ol' man before his time!"

Alec smirked,"Sorry coach, I wasn't looking. I'll keep my head up next time." Trying to make a quick escape, Alec started to walk away, but it didn't take long before he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him from moving any further.

" Actually, i've been meaning to talk to you about somethin' boy. Mind steppin' into my office?"

Alec was confused. What could Coach possibly want from him? " Yeah, sure. Whats this about?"

" Just come in and ill tell ya boy!" Coach said gruffly.

Coaches office was just as he expected it to be. Professional, charming, but with just a whif of alcohol in the air.

Metals, trophies, cups, and portraits of passed teams lined the walls and shelves. The school's mascot was a prevalent face in the décor. It was a perfect fit for coach.

Alec made his way into the plush chair just in front of coach's desk. Again wondering, what was this about. Coach sat down at the desk, looking pensive, wondering where to start. Finally, he gathered his words.

" I don't know if your aware boy, but my brother coaches as well, bit of a goof, but he's got an eye for talent." Alec scrunched his face in confusion, why was the coach talking about his brother?

" Before he was a coach, we both played soccer, together. Our school, this very own actually, called us the dynamic duo. Together, we won tons a games. We had a bond that clicked on the field."

" After college, sports wasn't for us no more, getting old and what not, him starting a family, me just content to be an uncle and start coaching. But nonetheless, I started coaching high school and college teams. But for my brother, it was easier for him to coach elementary and middle school, what with him havin the rugrats around all the time." Coach smiled, but then started to look a little more serious as he went on.

" One day he ran to me, talkin of a pair of brothers that were killin it on the field, said the shy one was a striker, a damned good one, saw big games in his future. The blonde one, well he was anythin but shy, but they balanced each other out. Two peas in a pod. Another dynamic duo. Wanted me to come watch em play together. So I did. Nothing better to do anyways. And dammnit if that wasn't some fine soccer they played, I don't damned well know what is then."

" But then bro came around about a week later. Said the shy one suddenly dropped out of the game, parent gave no explanation and the blonde one didn't have the damned clue."

" If you haven't figured yet boy, i'm talking about you and your baffoon brother, Jace. My bother and I saw somethin special in the pair of ya, and I dont know why you quit, but from what I saw at that game the other day, you still play a damn good game of ball. Ill be plain with ya Alec cause you don't seem the type that can read between the lines. I want ya for the team. I could certainly use some good talent 'round here. And I saw a monster player in the makin, with a lil bit more coachin and someone to push Jace, the two of ya can reinvent soccer for this school."

Coach took in a big gulp of air.

"So will ya do it Lightwood?"


	9. Meetings

**Hey guys! I am so completely sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had so much going this semester, with my internship and graduation I just didn't have time to update! I received all of your reviews and messages and I just wanna say thank you for your continued support despite my little hiatus. It means the world to me that you all enjoy this story so much, and believe me, IT WILL HAVE AN ENDING! I promise that this story will continue to be updated thank you!**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_My bother and I saw somethin special in the pair of ya, and I dont know why you quit, but from what I saw at that game the other day, you still play a damn good game of ball. Ill be plain with ya Alec cause you don't seem the type that can read between the lines. I want ya for the team. I could certainly use some good talent 'round here. And I saw a monster player in the makin, with a lil bit more coachin and someone to push Jace, the two of ya can reinvent soccer for this school."_

_Coach took in a big gulp of air._

_"So will ya do it Lightwood?"_

It's a funny thing really, avoidance. It seems to be whenever you're avoiding something, or in this case, a few _someones_, you seem to see them most. In my case, the case of Alec Lightwood, this seems to be holding true.

Over the course of a week, I have expertly dodged coach and all his inquiries about joining the soccer team, but not without a ridiculous amount of difficulty. I've turned corners, faked sick, and outright ran away from the man for seven days now, to be honest it's starting to run me ragged, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

You see the thing is, it's not that I don't _want _to join the soccer team, I'm just... wary of the consequences. Robert will undoubtedly be unhappy about it, Jace and the team would be thrilled, I'm sure both Max and Izzy would support me. But the question that's been buzzing in my head for the past week is is it worth it?

I'm sure of one thing only at this point, and it's that coach did not expect me to outright run like a bat out of hell out of his office claiming I had an emergency after offering me a spot on the team. Whether I decide to join the team or not, I have decided enough is enough. I can't run away from this man much longer, it's draining me, and quite frankly, it's unfair to coach. All he wanted was to offer me a spot on the team, He wasn't aware of why this was such a tough decision for me. He wasn't aware of all the risks I could be taking if I got the spot on the team, of the beating Robert would be sure to give me. I'm sure my ignoring coach is coming off as rude and unappreciative at this point. I have to make a choice soon.

But at the present, coach is not my only problem.

Jace has been annoyingly observant over the last week. Not exactly hovering but not exactly indifferent enough not to raise suspicion. Izzy has asked me on numerous occasions what's going on between Jace and I, to which I have always feigned innocence, claiming nothing was out of the ordinary. But I'm a terrible liar, always have been, and Izzy is rather intuitive, so she certainly isn't buying it.

My house is becoming suffocating to me, almost as if Robert is in it. I feel like I'm constantly covering my tracks, trying my hardest to keep everyone in the dark. It's becoming exhausting, and I'm tired. But recently, there has been a light at the end of the tunnel for me.

Magnus Bane.

Magnus has turned out to be even more of phenomenal human being than I had originally anticipated. Even though it has only been a week since we started seeing each other, we've went on dates quite often, text and talk on the phone everyday, and generally, just see each other as often as possible. Magnus just has this ability to make me laugh even when I'm in the worst of moods. He's incredible, beautiful, gorgeous.

And completely annoying.

As I'm writing my notes for my next class down, I can't help but notice the smell of acetone, a smell very obviously identified as nail polish. Looking up from my notebook, I see that Magnus, is indeed painting his nails instead of focusing on his homework like we had agreed. His toes now have a magnificent shade of indigo that looks radiant against his caramel skin, and for his nails he decided on a bright sunflower yellow, which played off his green-yellow eyes in a way that was almost unreal. But none of that mattered, because yet again, he wasn't getting his homework done.

It never fails that everytime I go home with Magnus to do homework, he somehow convinces me to do something else instead, Like 20 questions or watch a movie, which inevitably always leads to some heavy groping and making out in his bed.

Now don't get me wrong, I love kissing Magnus, perhaps a little _too _much, I've taken more cold showers lately than ever before. But falling behind in my school work is not an option. A scholarship for my GPA was is my only way out of my house, as I'm sure Robert will not pay for me to go to a university, I can't afford _not _to do well.

Putting my pencil down, I looked to Magnus with mild exasperation. He can't put off doing school work forever.

" That doesn't really look like homework to me," I said with slight mirth in my voice. Magnus looked up at me, a smirk playing on his face.

" I'm bored Alec, you're the only person I know that could do homework for 4 hours straight without taking a break. I think you need some time to relax sweetie. You should let me paint your nails! I have this lovely shade of cerulean blue that will match your eyes, you'd be amazed what a little brightness on your nails does for your mood."

With a dramatic eye roll, I shook my head back and forth, clearly not sold on the idea. " That'll be a firm no, but thanks for the offer Mags." Magnus shrugged his shoulders and looked back down on his nearly finished fingers, " your loss."

And again, the silence left me at a cross roads, looking at Magnus painting his nails served to remind me that I still haven't talked to him about the whole soccer debacle. I really do value his opinion, and I'm hoping it will provide me with some insight, I just haven't gotten my thoughts together yet to ask him. Also, I'm positive if I bring up the topic he will never get back to his homework, and neither will I.

Eh, I can afford _one _break.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to broach the topic, it's time to make a final decision. Here goes nothing.

"Alec honey are you okay?" I startled at his sudden words. "You look a thousand worlds away, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Shutting my books and getting serious, I reached across the low floor table we sat at, and took Magnus' hands in my own. " I actually do have something I want to talk about, I want your opinion on something."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in worry and curiosity. " You can ask me anything Alexander, you know that." Magnus' words instantly made me smile, I _did _know that. And so I began " About a week ago coach saw me play the soccer game against the guys, he said he had seen me play before, and that he was really impressed." I took a breath, "Long story short, he asked me to join the team, I've been dodging him for a week now because I'm not really sure whether I should accept or not. What do you think? I kind of need a second opinion."

Magnus looked contemplative, " I think a better question is, why wouldn't you join the team? You're brilliant on the field, and your ass looks downright delectable in those shorts, what's holding you back from saying yes?"

I looked down, suddenly losing some of my nerve. Shrugging my shoulders, I began to voice my thoughts, " Well it's just, I don't know. If I join the team, it cuts into my studies a lot, as well as the time I get with you. And if I'm not home, who will take care of Max, Izzy, and Jace and make sure the house doesn't go up in flames? It's just a lot to consider."

I looked to Magnus, hoping he could help me answer these questions. Magnus seemed to contemplate my words a bit, before he sighed and stood up from his spot at the table. I watched on, confused, until Magnus came around to my side of the table, and made his way onto my lap, straddling my thighs and taking my face into his hands. His proximity made me feel equal parts nervous and safe.

He looked deep into my eyes, grabbing my full attention." Alec darling I need you to listen to me. I know you're nervous about being on the team. But if you're constantly thinking about what could go wrong, you don't let yourself think about what could go _right._"

Alec let those words sink in. Of course Magnus was right, but he was still worried. Magnus could see on his face that he wasn't completely convinced, so he continued on. " I know you Alec, you wouldn't let soccer effect your studies, I've seen how hard you work, and I know that joining the team will in no way hurt your grades, you wouldn't let that happen. It's just not who you are. And believe me Alexander, I will always find time in the day to see you, whether it's watching you at practice or sneaking into your window at 3AM, joining the team would in no way affect our relationship. I'm in this 100%, and I wouldn't let something like you joining the soccer team and seeing you for maybe an hour less everyday break us apart. In this small time we've been together you've become important to me. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me until you force me away." I chuckled bashfully in response, looking down in mild embarrassment and amazement.

Magnus continued on, " As for your siblings, I've get the impression that you handle a lot of the responsibilities in your house, but I think you should remember that Izzy and Jace are old enough to start taking on some responsibilities as well. I know your very close with Max, but it wouldn't kill Jace or Izzy to pick him up from school once in a while or take him to his violin lessons every now and again. Also, maybe you should talk to your parents, I'm sure if they knew that you wanted to join the soccer team they might lighten the load for you so to speak."

I stiffened then, I hadn't realized, yet again, that I had given Magnus a little more insight into my home life, or rather, lack there of. Dammit, Magnus just made talking too easy, I forgot to proceed with caution sometimes. Biting my lip, I struggled to come up with an adequate response.

Feigning indifference, I responded halfheartedly, looking everywhere but his eyes " I guess your right. Maybe I _should _trust Jace and Izzy more, I'll talk to them, and uhh... i'll try talking to my parents too. I'll think about it. I appreciate your input and your faith in me." I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as a thank you, and hopefully a good distraction from my obviously horrid lying. There is no way I'm talking to my parents about this. _Fuck that. _

Magnus accepted the kiss in obvious joy, accepting my distraction well. Leaning back, Magnus smiled towards me before diving in for another kiss, this one more heated and deep. His lips were velvet soft from the cherry chapstick he always seemed to be applying. His tongue swept across mine with just the right amount of pressure and movement. His kisses were intoxicating, I barely realized until I already felt his silky tresses running through my fingers that my hands had made purchase in his hair. This was the effect he had on me, I barely recognized my actions with him, he just made me do, made me _feel. _

We rarely stopped to even breathe. With each movement of our lips Magnus began to slowly grind down onto my hips, each movement creating a delicious friction that made me harden instantly and Magnus groan against my lips and detach his mouth from mine, finally seeking the air his lungs begged for. Not to be deterred and feeling bold, I attached my lips to Magnus' neck, sucking and biting while masking the groans his circulating hips drove from my throat. When I reached his pulse point, I took him by the waist and pulled him flush to my chest, Our bodies touching at almost every access point, _almost._ Magnus let out a particularly loud moan, that resonated from his mouth straight down to my hardened erection, he would be the death of me.

"A-Alec...Alexander love we have to stop." His head was thrown back and the lustful look in his eye did not at all match the words coming out of his mouth, but I knew that he was right. With a sigh, I detached my hands from his waist, trying in vain to even my heavy breathing. I felt stupid, I was moving too fast, what if he had wanted to take off my shirt? He would have seen all my bandages, all my scars, I'm not being careful enough, all this recklessness is going to get me in trouble soon.

Magnus, sensing my sudden downtrodden mood, once again took my face into his hands. " Alexander love, believe me when I say that I want nothing more that to stay right here on this floor and ravish you, but I don't think we're ready for all that just yet. I don't want us to get too far ahead and then regret it later in the future."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I got caught up in the moment."

Magnus smirked, "Believe me love, your not the only one, I do believe I sense a cold shower in my future." I laughed in agreement, knowing the same thing was in store for me when I go home. Speaking of home, I reached behind Magnus, who had yet to leave my lap, seeking out my phone. Noticing it was almost 10 o'clock, I locked my phone and sent a text to Izzy telling her I'd be home in 10 minutes.

"Alright, Mags, I gotta go." Magnus drew his face into an adorable pout. "Already! Why?!"

"I'ts nearly 10 o'clock Magnus and I have to be up early in the morning. But I'll text you as soon as I get home to say goodnight, I promise." With a smile, Magnus hopped off my lap and held his hand out to help me up, my knees and legs were stiff from my prolonged time on the floor, but it was worth it, every minute I spend with Magnus is worth it.

Walking me down to the front door, Magnus sent me off to my car with a kiss that made me knees weak and my stomach flutter, and a promise to see me tomorrow on hump day. Why couldn't he just call it Wednesday like a normal person? I began to laugh at his usual antics when a thought stopped me, _Shit! Wednesday! Tomorrow is Max's parent teacher conference! _

I could do nothing but worry about the outcome of the conference the whole way home, barely registering parking in my driveway and making my way into my bedroom.

Tomorrow I would have to talk to Clary's mom, who just so happened to be Max's first-grade teacher and the mother of my brother's girlfriends, about Max's progress in school, while no doubt dodging questions about my parents and our fucked up family situation. My good mood spiraled into a tornado of nervous feelings and utter dread. I could only hope that tomorrow would go smoothly.

I ran through the motions of showering, washing my face, and brushing my teeth before sending a quick text off to Magnus saying goodnight and turning my light out, hoping that I would somehow reach sleep despite the cloud of worry that settled over my head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sleep did not come easy. When my alarm finally went off, I had been awake for hours. Tossing and turning all night and sleeping a compilation of maybe two hours.

Surprisingly enough, when I finished my clothing routine and forced my hair to act decent for a few hours, Max was already dressed and ready to go. Confused, I made my way to the kitchen, where both Jace and Izzy were already eating breakfast. Feeling somewhat shocked, I grabbed myself an apple off the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee, before making my way to the breakfast bar where all three of my siblings sat. Did I miss something? I had to ask.

"What's going on? You guys aren't usually up and about yet? Who got Max ready this morning?" Looking up from his cereal, Max was the first to answer.

"Jace did! He even let me pick out my clothes all by myself!" Looking down, I took notice that Max was indeed, wearing his favorite spiderman shirt and a pair of black jeans that matched perfectly with a pair of tiny spiderman sneakers that I had gotten him this past Christmas. Why the hell was Jace up this early? When my eyes shifted over to Jace, I saw that he was already looking at me, clearly knowing that I would be as confused as I presently felt.

He just shrugged his shoulders, his elbows resting on the counter, his hands gripped tightly on his most favored coffee mug. " I just happened to be up, and I know you normally get Max ready and take him to school, I just figured I' give you a break, don't look so shocked."

I couldn't help but look shocked. Jace had never cared before. Jace was playing it off with indifference, but I couldn't help but freak out on the inside. But Jace has been onto me lately, and for all of our sakes, I had to play it cool, make it seem like nothing was wrong. So I replied with a curt thank you and returned my attention back down to my coffee. I had just about gotten lost in my thoughts again when Jace asking me a question shook me out of my reverie.

" Hello? Earth to Alec?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

With an eye roll, Jace replied " I said, I heard that coach offered you a spot on the team. Why didn't you say yes, you'd be great for the team!"

Great. Now I have to hear this from Jace too?

With a sigh, I replied, " For your information I haven't said anything yet cause I I'm not sure if I'm gonna take the spot. I have a lot to think about."

" Well are you?!"

"Am I gonna what?"

"Take the spot on the team ya idiot!"

"I don't know Dammit! I'm still deciding! Get off my back!" I huffed gathering my breathe and calming myself down.

Jace frowned. " You deserve a spot on the team Alec, you're good, plain and simple. I'm sure you'd make the whole school proud, Mom and dad would probably be happy too."

My eyes widened at his words and I immediately jumped out of my chair."No! You can't say anything about this to Robert or Maryse!"

All three of my siblings startled, clearly not expecting me to raise my voice and react so violently.

Sheepishly taking my seat again, I tried to act natural. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just...do you think we could...maybe not tell mom and dad? Just for a while, I'd rather tell them later, I don't wanna bother them or anything while they're away at work, especially if I decide not to join the team." Rubbing the back of my neck in apology, I looked to the three of them hoping they would understand.

Looking to the three of them in confirmation, Jace was the first one to reply. "...Well sure, alright, no need to blow a gasket." Jace stated. Izzy and Max just nodded their heads in agreement but still with puzzled looks on their face.

Getting up and putting my coat on, I decided that this was the best time to make my exit. Grabbing my phone, keys, and wallet, I instructed Max to go gather his school things and prepare to leave for the day.

As I stood waiting for Max, Jace struck up another conversation with me.

"So, what are the new soccer star's plans for today?" Rolling my eyes at the soccer star comment, I replied as neutrally as I could.

"Just school ,and then I'm gonna pick up Max and maybe hang out with a friend afterwards." And by friend, he meant Jocelyn Garroway, His girlfriend's mother, but he didn't have to know that.

Smirking, Jace replied, " The same friend you claim you're not seeing but who I know you're probably fucking?" Nope, that one would be Magnus, who I would unfortunately not be seeing today because of the parent teacher conference.

Just playing along with his game, I replied " Yup, the very same." Jace whipped his head back towards me, clearly intrigued.

"When do I get to meet the lucky lady? I'm starting to feel like she doesn't exist!" _you have no Idea, she doesn't exist because __she_ is a _he_ !

"Hopefully never, now I gotta go, make sure you and Izzy lock up before you go."

"Ay ay, captain."

With Max in tow, I made my way to my car, strapping him into his booster seat in the back and preparing myself for this little chat I was about to give him. Working up the nerve and glancing at him through the rearview mirror, I figured sooner rather than later was better for this talk.

"Hey Maxy, can I ask you something?" Glancing up from his action figures, Max beamed at me with his signature smile and said "Ask away!" as he made his batman figurine fly through the air.

"So, you know that I'm meeting with Mrs. Garroway today right? Your teacher?" Nodding his head, Max gave me his attention, while I struggled to think of the right words.

"Why do you have to meet with Mrs. Garroway", he said not completely pronouncing his R's right.

Looking back at the road, I continued on, "Mrs. Garroway meets with all of your class' parents, just to tell us how you're doing and tell us what good of a job you do in class."

Max smiled, " Really?! Is she gonna tell you how good I was at being hall monitor! I was an awesome hall monitor!"

Laughing, I said, "I'm sure you were Max! I'll ask her about it. But I have one thing to ask of you. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything!"

Getting slightly nervous I said, " I need you to not tell anyone that I'm meeting with Mrs. Garroway today. You see normally mom and dad would do these meetings, but they're not here, and I love seeing how you do in school. So I'm gonna do it. But I need you to not tell Jace or Izzy okay? It might make them...upset. Can you keep this a secret. Just the two of us?"

Max beamed at the idea of a secret being held between the two of them. " Yes! I promise! I can keep a secret! I promise!" For good measure he acted out zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Thanks Max, I always know I can count on you! My very own superhero!" Max lit up at the idea of being a hero to me, and he is. He's so positive and energetic, he makes my days better without even knowing it.

Pulling up to the curb I realized that we had made it to the elementary school. Sending him off with his lunch bag, a hair ruffle, and a solid promise to see him after school; I watched Max run off into the school with the rest of his classmates.

Getting back in the car, I could only hope that the school day would do by quick.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**`

By my last class of the day I had realized that this day was going to drag.

All of my classes that I shared with Magnus we're dull, as he had texted me earlier claiming that he was taking a "mental health day" and he would call me later tonight after I was done my school work. The only thing I _was_ looking forward to was my meeting with coach. I had stopped by his office early this morning, to which his secretary informed me he was not in yet but she would tell him I stopped by.

It didn't take long to here back. During my first period class coach had the counseling off send me a pass to come down to his office halfway through my fifth period, which just happened to be in 2 minutes. Standing up and showing my teacher the pass, she excused me from class and I made my way down to the pleasant room that smelled faintly of whiskey.

His secretary, who was an uptight looking woman with bright hair and an even brighter smile, recognized me and ushered me into coach's office. She gave two brief knocks before announcing our arrival.

"Mitch! Mr. Lightwood has came back to see you." Coach's head shot up from the newspaper he was reading. A cold cup of coffee sat in front of him, and he had a small grin on his face, clearly he was hopeful for good news.

"Thanks Eff. Lightwood! Have a seat!"

Taking a seat in the leather chairs across from his desk, I prepared myself for the mistake I was about to make.

Leaning back in his seat, coach studied me with careful eyes. "So what can I do for ya boy?"

Leaning my elbows on my knees and clasping my fingers together, I gathered my nerve and sat straight up. It was now or never.

"I'd like a spot on your team sir."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As I pulled up outside of the elementary school, I don't think there was any other way to prepare myself for this. Looking in the passenger seat, I couldn't help but drink in the gold and black uniform sitting there, a copy of the practice and game schedule sitting underneath.

This was gonna be hard to hide from Robert and Maryse, but hopefully with Jace, Izzy, and Max on his side; he would be able to make it work.

Shaking all thoughts of soccer out of my head, I took one last look in the mirror. I had tried my hardest to look nice today. I wore a button down navy denim shirt and my nicest pair of jeans. I somehow managed to tame my hair for the whole day and my irish spring deodorant was still going strong.

I exited the car, taking notice of all the parents picking up their children. I wanted that so badly for Max. But there was no beating around the bush, his parents didn't care enough about them to prioritize them over work, and so, he was the best thing he had.

Straightening out my shirt and signing in at the office, I made my way to Max's classroom. Inside Max was in a corner of the room where there was a plush carpet and bean bag chairs, all surrounded by toys and books of every kind. Smiling, I made my presence known.

"Maxy!"

Recognizing my voice, Max ran up from his spot and rushed over to hug me. Kneeling down, I met him as soon as he got to me and hugged him back. Max just had a way of making everything feel okay. We would get through this. Together.

"Alec! You're here!"

I chuckled. "As promised! I'm here for that meeting with Mrs. Garroway. Remember? The one we talked about in the car this morning?"

" I remember! I remember! The secret!" Again, he zipped his lips and threw away the key.

"Good boy! Where's Mrs. Garroway?"

"I'm over here actually, I didn't want to interrupt." Mrs. Garroway was over to the far left, at her desk she had a perfect view of the whole classroom, no doubt that was done purposefully.

Holding Max's hand and bringing him with me to the chairs across from her desk, I sat Max down and went to shake her hand again. Waving my hand away, she pulled me into a warm hug and encouraged me to have a seat.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Garroway. I trust Max has been behaving correctly?"

She smiled. "Of course! Max is one of the best and brightest in the class! He excels in all of his school work and never hesitates to lend a helping hand. And I thought I told you to call me Jocelyn! None of this formal stuff. It makes me feel old!"

Continuing on, she looked to Max and said, "Max? Why don't you back to the play circle while your brother and I talk, We won't be long."

Max looked to Alec with excitement. " Can I? Can I go play?! Please Alec!" Laughing I answered back.

" Of course! But make sure you clean up after yourself when you're done!"

"Okay! Thank you! And don't forget to tell Alec about how good of a hall monitor I was Mrs. G!" And with that, Max ran off.

Looking down at the papers she had in front of her, Jocelyn seemed to waive them off. " Now, here I have progress reports and some of Max's work, but I'm sure you know how smart Max is. There's no doubt that he's going to do great things in life. I don't see a point in wasting your time with these silly things. Max always has his homework done and he never says a bad word about anybody. Academic and character wise, Max is doing splendidly. And of course he was an excellent hall monitor!" She made sure to say loudly so Max would hear it. Laughing and whispering conspiratorially she added, " He wore that plastic badge as if it was made of gold. Almost hurt to take it away from him."

I laughed along with her. "He's a fine boy Alexander. Top of the class. I do just have some questions for you."

It was going so well. This was much easier than I had anticipated. " Sure, what can I answer for you?"

Looking sheepish, Jocelyn looked down before gaining some nerve and straightening her stance. "Well they're minor things really. Just a few observations, and you can stop me if it's too personal." Pulling a few of Max's paintings and small essays from a pile, Jocelyn laid them out in front of me. One was the painting I had seen before, in which he said I was his hero. In another, Max wrote about his favorite memory, which had been his violin recital where afterwards I took him to chucky cheese to celebrate and play in the ball pit. Lastly, the third one was as an assignment to draw your home, and Max had drawn Jace, Izzy, him, and I all holding hands in front of a square looking home. We were all distorted and crazy looking, but that's what made it so endearing. On the left side of the picture, Max had drawn a red car, one I recognized as my parent's, and they were both sitting inside, driving away from the house.

"As you can see from his projects Max clearly loves his family. But I have to ask. Max rarely, if ever mentions his parents. And I'm starting to become worried about his home life. Is everything okay at home?"

I wasn't shocked, but I certainly wasn't happy. The proof was definitely in the pudding. You could see it in all of his work. Max's parents weren't around, and the only clear memory he has of them, is watching them leave. I don't think I've ever hated Robert and Maryse more than in this moment. I can tell that Max is a happy child. I raised him, from diapers, Max has always been more like a son to me than anything else. But one day he's going to wake up and realize that there's a void, something he's been missing. A mother, a father, a normal _life. _But now wasn't the time to get emotional, I had to stay strong, for Max.

Sighing, I vowed to be as honest as possible. I really do hate lying.

"Jocelyn, I'm gonna be honest. Our home life isn't exactly ideal. My parents...they work, a lot. They're often away on business trips and they kind of left it up to me to take care of Max, Jace, and Izzy. But we're happy, and it works. I don't think there's another person on this earth that loves Max more than I do, and have always made sure that despite my parents working a lot Max hasn't missed out on anything. I want him to have a full, happy childhood, just like any other kid. I raised him from diapers, he means a great deal to me, and I would never let Max want or need for anything. You have my word on that."

Jocelyn smiled. " I know you care a great deal for Max. You just have to understand this is shocking for me. I went to high school with your parents, and while never warm and fuzzy, I never pictured Robert or Maryse knowingly letting their oldest child raise their family. It's not right." I was about to cut in when Jocelyn urged on.

"But let me just say this, Max Is one of the happiest kids I know. Well mannered, even tempered, smart, spoiled rotten, but a sweet heart." Jocelyn took one of my hands, startling me.

" And I'm proud of you, Alec. Being so young and raising your brother must have been hard, I was a young mother, I know how tough it can be. I just want for _you _not to miss out on anything. Your teenage years are coming to a close, you should be enjoying them! I just want to let you know that you don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you, and Max, if you should ever need me."

Surprisingly teary-eyed I blinked hard to will the tears away. " Thank you, Jocelyn. That means a lot to me."

She smiled. "Of course! And I want you to go home and talk to your parents! They are missing out on their children's lives and they are going to regret it! Also, find a good baby sitter and maybe go out and enjoy yourself every now and again. Just enjoy being young, its over before you know it!"

"Thank you. I'll try to talk to my parents, if not for my sake than for Max's."

"Okay then! That's about all I had for today! Is there any questions that you have for me?"

I nodded. " Actually I do have one. Although it might seem strange."

"Well ask away! Strange is my middle name!"

Looking her in the eyes I started, " It might seem weird, but I was wondering if you would mind keeping this meeting a secret from Clary. I know that's a lot to ask concerning she's your daughter, but she would for sure tell Jace and he has a bit of a...sore spot about my parents. Jace often has trouble expressing how he really feels. He's angry about their absence most of the time, and I know he hates when they miss these events with Max. Just for tranquility's sake, would you mind keeping this between us?

Jocelyn smiled. " Oh Alexander consider it done! All information we have discussed will reach no one's ears but mine! If I keep Jace happy my daughter stays happy! So we'll make a deal to keep the peace in both households!"

I couldn't help but thank Jocelyn a million times. She was honestly great. Sitting myself up from my chair I told Max to clean up his toys, to which I promised him for being so good we would go get ice cream. With a shout triumphump, Max cleaned up his toys in record time. As soon as we reached the door, I heard the click clacking of jocelyn's heels behind me.

"Alec! I almost forgot! One last thing!" Turning around I saw Jocelyn running up behind me. She handed me a hand written note and said " Here! Just in case you need anything!"

Taking it, Max and I made our way out to the car. Strapping him in, and promising him that Mrs. Garroway thought he was a _fantastic _hall monitor. I saw that Jocelyn had written down both her personal and phone number. As well as her husband Luke's cell phone and work phone number. Looking further, I saw that she wrote Luke's work extension as well, and to ask for detective Garroway if I really couldn't ever reach her.

_Detective? Luke is a cop?_

Taking note of that information, I put the numbers in my glove compartment. I would have to remember to be very careful around Clary and Jocelyn from now on. Especially if Robert is home. I couldn't help but feel a huge weight off my shoulders. Talking to Jocelyn had relieved a lot of my pent up anxiety. It felt good, freeing.

With more time left over than I had originally anticipated, I dropped Max off at his violin lessons and then decided to give Magnus a call, now that I had enough time, maybe I could see him today.

Dialing his number, I waited for Magnus to pick up the phone. After about 3 rings, I finally got an answer. "**Hello? This is Magnus the Magnificent Bane! Please tell me that this is my delicious boyfriend calling!"**

With a grin, I answered **"You're in luck Bane, I just so happened to be that Boyfriend you speak of."**

I could hear his excitement through the phone. **"Excellent! I missed your voice sweetie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"**

Smiling, I said, **"...Well, to be honest I kind of just got a spot on the soccer team and I thought that I could celebrate by seeing my beautiful boyfriend who decided to skip school today."**

Playing coy Magnus said, **"Really now? I always did have a thing for soccer players. How do you suppose we celebrate?"**

Feeling bold through the phone I answered. **"I was thinking something along the lines watching you pretend to watch a movie for about 10 minutes before I finally just turn it off and we make out on your bed. Maybe with a meal in between if we're feeling up to it. I haven't decided yet."**

Magnus pretended to contemplate for a moment. **"How about we skip the movie all together and we can go straight to the christening of my bed?"**

"**Deal."**

"**How fast can you be here?"**

"**I'm driving now, I'm not even 2 minutes away now."**

"**Well don't keep me waiting! I'll be waiting patiently!" **With that Magnus hung up and I continued my drive over. Sending a quick text to Izzy and Jace. I made my way to Magnus' house. Despite all the possibilities of today being horrible, I couldn't help but feel like everything went right. Things were good. I'm on the soccer team, Jocelyn agree to stay quiet, and Robert still wasn't home, and I have a really hot boyfriend who has no problem with me being in the closet; I really couldn't complain.

For now.

Dun dun dun!

Thanks again for everything guys! So many reviews and messages were made and im sorry that I haven't gotten back to you, consider this my reply! I hope you enjoyed until next time, have a good fourth of july! It wont be that long til I see you guys again!

Love, animelover796!


End file.
